Tiempo Después
by Rory28
Summary: Kagome e InuYasha eran novios, con una despedida triste se separaron, 5 años después se encuentran con diferentes personalidades, amigos, vidas y formas de actuar, un encuentro... ¿los unirá o los separará?
1. Momentos

**Capitulo II. Momentos**

Tengo puesto un vestido strapples blanco que deja ver mi escote pronunciado, pero con ciertos limites y se pega a mi cadera haciéndola resaltar, mis piernas están descubiertas quedando al final unas zapatillas de tacón alto doradas con blanco.

Estaré sola junto a Inu... En un elegante restaurante, con la luz de la luna y el mirándome con ternura...

Olvidemos lo ultimo que pensé.

Escuché sonar mi celular, rápidamente corrí hasta el.

- **¿Si? **- Lo tomé con calma.

_Soy InuYasha_

- **Dime InuYasha **- Le contesté esperando su comentario.

_¿No te has olvidado de la cena, cierto?_

¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!

¿Cómo podría?

- **Ahora mismo estoy terminando de cambiarme **- Informe mientras caminaba hasta mi habitación.

_Bien porque ya estoy llegando a tu departamento_

¡Sí!

- **Entiendo, nos vemos en la entrada **- Colgué al escuchar un ligero OK.

Al salir bajo las escaleras con tranquilidad me encuentro con Inu vestido al estilo formal con un smoking negro apoyado en un auto de color blanco.

¡QUE LINDO!

- **Que lindo auto **- Halague mirando el auto pues al parecer era nuevo.

- **Gracias, estás hermosa esta noche **- Me dijo mirándome con esa sonrisa que derretiría el polo norte.

- **Gracias, tu tampoco estas mal a decir verdad, estás muy guapo **- Respondí con un beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto al entrar pude observar un carro muy lujoso por dentro y por fuera. El auto tomó rumbo al restaurante donde estaríamos ambos solo dispuestos a conocernos...

- **Sango, Miroku y los chicos de secundaria deben estar esperándonos en el restaurante que renté por el día de hoy, para un reencuentro con compañeros de secundaria **– Escuché para mirarlo sorprendida.

¡¿SANGO Y MIROKU?!

¡¿CHICOS DE SECUNDARIA?!

¡¿REENCUENTRO CON COMPAÑEROS DE SECUNDARIA?!

¡¿NO ERA UNA CENA ROMANTICA ENTRE TU Y YO?!

Que decepción... Que gran decepción.

- **Seguro **– Dije sin ánimo.

No hablamos más durante todo el camino solo escuchamos la música suave que el radio presentaba. Al llegar empezamos a hablar camino a la entrada.

- **Leí tu libro **– Murmuró con una sonrisa.

- **¿Ah si? **– Sonreí.

- **Me encantó, digo cuando lo escribías y yo lo leía no estaba tan bien basado en la Época Sengoku más aún me llamo la atención el detalle del trío protagónico, esos personajes escondían cada uno un sentimiento muy grande eso los unía, me sentía identificado con el Hanyou era tan terco, orgulloso y testarudo como yo – **Escuchaba lo que decía cayendo en cuenta de cuantas veces hubiera querido escuchar su voz hablando sobre mi libro - **Mientras que la chica de la época actual era tan amorosa, madura para su edad adolescente y sobre todo, según la describías era más conciente que la sacerdotisa sobre lo ocurrido en el pasado **– Sonreí ampliamente al saber que el lo había leído, y entendió lo mas profundo de los personajes.

- **Que bueno que te gustara, tu sabes desde que tengo 15 años vivía escribiendo mi libro en un cuaderno, y pues a los 18 lo publiqué, a la gente le encantó y supe que llegó hasta España, pero nunca pensé que tu lo leerías **– Confesé con un poco de pena.

- **Siempre te dije que sería el primero en leer tu libro, ya que nunca me dejaste leerlo **– Reí ante el comentario.

- **No fuiste el primero, antes de llegar a España fue publicado aquí, en Hong Kong luego a Italia, Francia y al final España **– Lo miré para ver su reacción pero seguía sonriendo.

- **Si fui el primero que lo compré, pues mi hermano cuando supo de el lanzamiento de tu libro mandó uno de sus sirvientes a obtener el primer libro firmado por ti, así que ese día que firmaste el libro ¿No te acuerdas de uno que decía Inu? **- ¡OH por Dios!

**Flash Back**

_Estaba sentada en el centro de un gran Centro Comercial para el lanzamiento de su libro, dentro de unos minutos iniciaría y por lo que ve la fila es más o menos larga pero al inicio hay un hombre maduro, pero ya casi anciano ¿de verdad leerá su libro?... Aunque siente que lo conoce._

Y el viejito caminó hasta ella, la saludo y ella le sonrió no quería quedar afónica.

Tomó un libro.

- _**¿Cómo se llama? **__– Preguntó._

- _**Para Inu de Kag con amor **__– Me sorprendí pensé que ese apodo solo existía para el Inu que yo conocía._

Firme pero lo hice con mucho amor, pues sentía que era para MI Inu pero era imposible, él estaba muy lejos.

Pasé el libro, y el hombre antes de irse me miró.

- _**El se alegrará cuando reciba este regalo, más viniendo de ti **__– Lo miré con el ceño fruncido viendo como se alejaba._

- _**Hola, ya quisiera analizar tu libro con detalle y un gran nivel de resolución **__– Miré a la joven con grandes lentes estaba frente a mi._

**Fin del Flash Back**

- **¿Entonces era para ti? **– Interrogué.

- **Si, y bueno ya llegamos **– Asentí ante la información.

La puerta del restaurante fue abierta por InuYasha como cuando éramos adolescentes. El siempre se comportaba como un caballero y yo una princesa.

El restaurante tenía un ambiente cálido, cómodo y elegante con una música suave en inglés me daban ganas de bailar. Vi a todos en el centro del restaurante hablando de temas triviales pero al sentirnos todos nos miraron. Me senté donde me ubicó Inu, a su lado parecíamos novios como antes...

¡Basta!

- **Buenas Noches, y me alegra verlos **– Saludó InuYasha con una sonrisa.

- **¡InuYasha teníamos tiempo sin verte! ¡Estas guapísimo como siempre! ¡Pareces un bombón de TV! **– Gritaron dos chicas de pelo castaño con destellos rubios.

- **Chicas, gracias **– Agradeció.

- **Oye perro ¿ya te casaste o todavía sigues siendo un vagabundo? **- 1 para Kouga.

- **Soy un león libre, que anda busca de su leona **- 1 Kouga 0 Inu

- **Ya no eres perro, sino un león pero sin pelos jaja **- 2 Kouga 0 Inu ¡Ánimo Inu!

- **Por lo menos no soy un lobo con pulgas **- 2 Kouga 1 Inu ¡Esto se pone bueno!

- **¡Basta! ¡Somos maduros, hombres derechos y responsables! **- Le tiré una manzana que había frente a mi, a Miroku la pelea estaba buena le cayó en la cara.

Wow que puntería.

- **¡Kagome sigues siendo buena en arquería parece pues tienes todavía buena puntería! **- Sonreí.

- **No se tengo tiempo que no practico, desde la escuela **– Confesé sonrojada.

- **Bueno vamos a hablar de sus vidas **– Insistió InuYasha.

- **¿Recuerdan cuando InuYasha le pidió perdón a Kagome delante de toda la escuela? **– Preguntó Kouga haciendo que ambos nos sonrojáramos.

- **Jajaja además ¿Recuerdan cuando InuYasha se tiró a la piscina creyendo que Kagome se estaba ahogando cuando en verdad Kagome solo estaba buscando un refresco? jaja **– Interrogó Sango riendo.

- **No jaja no, lo mejor fue cuando Kagome sin querer le tiró el pavo en la espalda de InuYasha e InuYasha al sentir el calentón comenzó a correr por toda la clase de cocina gritando ¨ ¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo! ¡Ayuda! ¡Me quemo!¨**- Reíamos de nuestras vivencias del pasado.

- **Se acuerdan cuando Kagome gritó ¡Me violan! ¡Ayuda! ¡Un violador! ¡Ahhhhhhhh!? Y que cuando la profesora llegó solo era una cucaracha en su espalda, y ella creyendo que era una mano **– Bromeó InuYasha causando risa en mi.

Reían como hienas.

- **Lo mejor de toda la secundaria fue cuando InuYasha se cayó desde el techo del escenario del festival de primavera, que venia volando agarrado del telón, gritando ¡Ay por dios! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Kagome! **– Conté una de las experiencias peor vividas de Inu.

- **¡Estaba borracho! **– Exclamó ofendido InuYasha.

La cuenta fue pedida por parte de todos, al esperar iniciamos a hablar de la historia de Kouga y Ayame

- **Bueno todos saben, excepto el perro que yo y Kagome dos años después de que el perro se fuera en la universidad nos hicimos novios por unos meses **– Miré hacia InuYasha al oír un gruñido que a pesar de los años era muy característico en él - **A los 6 meses Kagome me terminó con uno de los discursos **- Lo interrumpí.

- **El discurso del esto no funciona, la verdad te quise pero siento que esta relación no da para más** – Repetí.

- **¡Eso mismo con esa misma cara! **– Exclamó Kouga haciendo reír a todos - **Me reencontré con Ayame en mi depresión, y me enamoré **– Terminó dándole un beso a Ayame.

Estábamos hablando animadamente sin más contratiempos sobre situaciones de cada uno de nosotros, escuchando cuentos de InuYasha… Porque la verdad los míos se los saben todos.

- **Hola a todos **– Escuchamos para encontrar a Kikyo.

- **Hola, siéntate para que hablemos **- Ella negó.

Su cabello estaba con rizos secos hasta el final. Vestía un hermoso vestido negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo.

- **Solo vine a verte InuYasha tu sabes fuiste especial, y tal vez si no hubieras preferido a Kagome tu y yo estuviéramos ahora con hijos y felices **– Inmediatamente dijo ella con un suspiro largo.

- **Hasta ahora Kikyo, en este preciso instante prefiero a Kagome que a ti la verdad te quiero muchísimo porque tu fuiste una gran amiga pero tu interés llegó muy lejos, y ahora estás pagando algún día serás feliz creeme **– Comentó InuYasha haciéndome sonrojar.

- **Me da igual, además Kagome merece más esa felicidad que yo ¿no? ¡Ja! **– Reto Kikyo mirándonos con rabia.

- **No dije eso, solo dije que todo lo que haces se paga **– Contradijo InuYasha.

Kikyo se giró de espaldas comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. Se detuvo en la puerta.

- **La felicidad de ustedes duro mucho pero ya no existe **– Salió por la puerta al decir ese comentario de tan mal gusto.

El silencio inundó el restaurante aparte de la música.

- **¿Qué quiso decir con eso? **– Inquirió Ayame que no sabia que InuYasha y yo alguna vez fuimos novios.

- **Es que Kagome y yo tuvimos una relación hace años, antes de irme **– Contestó InuYasha.

- **Comprendo **– Asintió.

- **Kikyo sigue igual que siempre… Una molestosa, engreída, egocéntrica, peluda y metida **– Opinó Sango sin delicadeza.

¡Mi Dios!

- **Voy al baño, enseguida vuelvo **– Se levantó con elegancia.__

- **Kagome ¿Y entonces?** – Cuestiono una de las gemelas.

- **¿Entonces de qué? **– Pregunté confundida.

- **¿Tu e InuYasha no volverán? **– Inquirió ella.

- **¡Por Dios! Claro que no… Lo nuestro fue hace años **– Respondí aparentemente indignada.

- **Kagome te conocemos… Lo amas todavía, y por lo que nos ha dicho sus sentimientos pueden renacer de nuevo **– Suplicó Kouga.

- **Hace años pensé eso pero los años pasaron y me demostraron que solo era una ilusión aquel sueño de que InuYasha y yo nos casaríamos, tendríamos hijos viviendo felices en una casa **– Confesé.

- **Ya he vuelto **– Giré el rostro para que no observara mis ganas de llorar.

La orden llegó, y con ello fin del tema. Terminada mi cena mientras tomaba vino empecé a pensar en problemas del trabajo, del hogar, etc. Escuchaba a la lejanía las voces de mis amigos.

- **La verdad siempre pensé que InuYasha cuando regresara iba a estar casado y con hijos **– Rió Miroku dándole un golpe en broma en la espalda a Inu.__

- **Yo también pensaba igual pero parece que todavía nadie ha logrado borrar a Kag del corazón de InuYasha **– Me sonrojé ante el comentario de la otra gemela.__

- **Chicos no exageren **– Sonrió InuYasha.

Mientras ellos reían pensaba en como el tiempo cambia a las personas cuando InuYasha se fue éramos dos jóvenes inmaduros con un sueño en común, estar juntos siempre pasara lo que pasa. Después de su partida esa promesa era lo único que me ayudaba a vivir cada día, hasta que pasaron dos años perdí todas las esperanzas de volverlo a ver, de cumplir esa promesa o de simplemente volver a decirle _Te quiero._

Oía las conversaciones pero no se en que estaba la realidad es que estaba comiendo por inercia, no estaba pensando estaba en blanco. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero de repente salí de ese mundo de ensoñación para ver a todos hablando.

- **Entonces ¿Llevabas a tus chicas, se acostaban y al otro día no te conozco? ¡Súper! **– Celebraban los novios de las gemelas.

- **Pues si, por eso les digo que en realidad no he tenido nada serio en 5 años **– Confirmó InuYasha haciendo que mi poca fuerza se fuera abajo.

- **Con permiso, nos vemos otro día **– Me despedí de todos para salir hacia afuera tras haber dejado dinero.

Levanté la cabeza suspirando y encontrándome con la luna. Era tan hermosa nunca sufría porque vivía sola pero seguro también la soledad molestaría. Los seres humanos no queremos vivir solos, pero cuando estamos junto a una persona empezamos a pensar en que la soledad seria mejor.

- **Te dará frío **– Escuché su voz al mismo tiempo en que era abrigada por una chaqueta.

- **Eres el invitado, gracias por traerme pero puedo tomar un taxi no te preocupes sigue en la cena, es para ti **- El negó con la cabeza para luego tomarme de la cintura, y pegar mi espalda a su pecho que atrajo mi atención al ser duro y cómodo.

- **Yo quiero irme contigo, además no me gustaría quedarme aquí comiendo mientras tú esta triste **– Lo miré confundida ante el comentario.

- **¡Ja! ¿Cómo sabes? No puedes saber si estoy triste o solo melancólica, tienes 5 años sin verme, sin escribirme, sin llamarme y sin siquiera dar una señal de que sigues vivo... No puedes saber ¿O si? **– Reté sin atreverme a mirarlo no tenia fuerzas.

- **Es cierto, no te he visto, no te he escribido, no te he llamado, y tampoco te he dado una señal de que sigo vivo pero siempre te he recordado como lo más bello que tuve en la vida y esos ojos que tienes ahora son ojos de tristeza, creeme conocí esos ojos por mucho tiempo en mi **– Murmuró acariciándome el cabello.

- **Haz lo que quieras **- Suspiré.

- **Lo estoy haciendo, por cierto toma **- Me pasó el dinero que había dejado.

- **Pero... **- Me interrumpió.

- **Yo invité, yo pago además una dama nunca debe pagar **– Rió Inu ante mi cara.

- **OH si, mi señor **- Le dije con ironía.

Ambos nos subimos en el auto, y este arrancó.

- **¿Por qué estás triste? Por un momento durante la cena te perdiste en tu mundo ¿Qué paso? **– Inquirió.

- **Sinceramente, lo que pasa es que me di cuenta de que ya no tengo ni la más mínima oportunidad de algún día casarme, tener dos hijos preciosos, vivir en una casa grande con un perro junto a un hombre que me diga siempre cuanto me ama, que siempre me haga reír, que sea un buen hombre y un buen padre **– Confesé dejando salir una ligera lágrima.

El auto se detuvo a mitad de carretera, sentí como InuYasha se abrazaba con ternura transmitiéndose ese calor que siempre sentía al lado de InuYasha.

- **Ese sueño se te cumplirá Kag, eres hermosa, inteligente, alegre, madura, sincera ¿Qué falta Kag? Nada... Ese hombre será el hombre más afortunado del mundo, tus hijos van a ser bellos mírate Kag, y si tienes buen gusto seguro serán preciosos, también una casa grande ya tu apartamento es grande por si seguro tu casa será una mansión, un perro te lo regalo si quieres hay muchos que quisieran una ama como tu **- Lo abracé con más fuerza necesitaba tomar fuerzas-

-** ¿Por qué te detuviste? **- Le pregunté una vez me separé.

- **No podía permitir que lloraras sin el abrazo de una persona, cuando lloras lo que necesitas es un abrazo, Kagome **– Sonreía mientras lo decía volviendo a acomodarse en su sitio para encender el auto de nuevo.

- **Gracias**- Sonreí.

- **Algunas cosas no cambian… Nunca **- Sonrió también tomando la mano de Kagome.

**¡Gracias!  
Aquí vuelvo con el 2do capitulo de esta historia, eh la verdad pido excusa porque el avance no se cumplió del todo pero tuve unos contratiempos y bueno el capitulo fue modificado en algunas partes, más bien en la narración.**

En el próximo capitulo disfrutaremos de la narración de InuYasha, veremos que piensa nuestro chico de Kagome, de su cambio y sobre todo, de lo que ha descubierto de la nueva y atrevida Kagome.

¡Les agradezco a todos lo que han tomado un poco de su tiempo a mis creaciones! Setsuna17 (2), JeSs-Dh, darkladyLC, Mitsuki Himura, Xx-April-xX (2), knd.03 (3), fer-luna-hermione, Raven Sakura y Black (3), Hitomi (2), pao14 y Paaulaa! :D. Individualmente, estoy respondiendo sus comentarios.

Quiero explicar un detalle para que no se desesperen, miren Inu y Kagome han estado enterrando 5 años sus sentimientos... Y no puede ser que desde que el vuelva esos sentimientos nazcan y ya estén juntos. Ellos pasaran por distintas fases, como yo les llamo. La fase de creer que es solo atracción, la fase de creer que son sentimientos infantiles y la última fase del miedo a perder la amistad del otro. En los primeros tres capítulos se están conociendo de nuevo, en los siguientes capítulos iniciaran las fases. Estoy tratando de que mis historias se adapten a la realidad, no a simplemente al destino o a la magia ¿Comprenden?

¡Nos vemos a la próxima!

Nota: Publicaré cada viernes un capitulo de esta historia ¡Sin falta!

**Si alguna persona quiere opinar de Cyber Amor, Una Noche Como Cualquier Otra, o I Wish You Love Me hágalo me sentiré feliz además ¿Para qué guardarse su opinión? Jaja. **

**Inu&Kag 4 Ever! **

**  
**_En el próximo capitulo... ¿Será verdad?_

_- __**La verdad no tengo novio **__- Dijo Kag con alegría mientras se quitaba el vestido quedando en un bikini súper sexy._

- _**El primer día que nos vimos me dijiste que tenias **__– Sonreí arrogante esta chica siempre mintiendo._

- _**¡OH Dios! ¡Me voy a la playa! **__– Reí al verla correr con impaciencia._

Se miraba al espejo con el ceño fruncido, y mirada confundida. Se pasó una mano por la cara.

- _**¿Qué me está pasando? **__- Me hice esa pregunta, estaba... ¿celoso? ¿Rabioso? ¿Endemoniadamente insoportable? y todo cuando me decían de alguna aventura, novio o relación de Kagome con algún chico durante mi ausencia._

¡OH demonios!  



	2. ¿Sera Verdad?

**Capitulo III. ¿Será verdad?**

InuYasha Taisho, 22 años, dueño de una constructora... Arquitecto y millonario. Este hombre tenia una familia, buenos amigos, éxito en su vida pero… No tiene satisfacción en su corazón, no tiene por que luchar menos a quien amar.

Ese hombre era yo… Simple.

Estaba viendo la TV desde hace 5 horas. Estaba confundido últimamente por sus sentimientos. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasándole.

Tomó su celular al escucharlo.

- **InuYasha Taisho, al habla **– Dije como saludo mientras apagaba el televisor.

_Hola InuYasha, Soy Kagome_

Kagome Higurashi mi ex novia, mi ex mejor amiga, mi ex enemiga, lo que sea. La amé, pero ahora solo es una conocida más que simplemente compara con la que conoció.

- **Kag ¿Cómo estas? **– Pregunté sin ánimo.

_Bueno, es que... los chicos y yo pensamos que tal vez quieras ir a la playa con nosotros tu sabes un paseo a altamar juntos ¿Qué dices?_

Playa, Kagome, Confusión, InuYasha, Amigos, Bikinis

- **Si ¿A qué hora? **– Acepte sin pensar más que en esas 6 palabras.

_Bueno ahora mismo estamos preparándonos, nos reuniremos en... en Yokohama, en la playa._

- **Entonces, ahí nos vemos cuídate **– Colgué al mismo tiempo en que me levantaba.

_Tú también cuídate, nos vemos_

Su voz... Es una mezcla de sensualidad, madurez y juventud... Odio cuando la veo callada perdida en su mundo, odio cuando otra persona tiene el placer de ser visto por sus ojos chocolates, pero sobre odio cuando ella cuenta con alegría sus experiencias sexuales con otros hombres... ¿Y dónde queda nuestro pasado juntos?

A los 16 años fue la primera vez como hombre y mujer respectivamente, como pareja en el sexo, aunque para nosotros fue el amor, nos amábamos como nadie se ha amado en este tiempo. Sus besos siempre fueron inocentes, pero con un toque de… Dulzura.

Me estiré y caminando a mi habitación fui tarareando una melodía. Busqué en mi habitación mi ipod, mi laptop y mi dinero. Luego de apagar luces, y demás cerré el departamento. De repente me apoyaron en la puerta pero no me sorprendía ya tenia un idea de quien era.

- **¡Hola InuYasha! **– Saludó una chica de largo pelo castaño claro, y ojos almendra.

- **Micu voy de salida **– Informé.

- **¿Irás a ver a una chica? Te recuerdo que eres el futuro NOVIO de MI amiga **- Fruncí el ceño.

- **En primer lugar, no conozco a TU amiga segundo, no iré a ver una chica estoy cansado de ellas por ahora y tercero, tengo que irme ¿OK? **- Ella también frunció el ceño.

- **Dijiste en mal orden las respuestas **– Me reí ante el comentario.

- **¿En qué trabaja tu amiga? **– Pregunté.

- **Pues ella es la publicista más destacada de nuestra empresa porque ella es hermosa, sexy, inteligente, persuasiva... **- La interrumpí.

- **Ya entendí, hablamos luego **– Despedí a mi vecina.

Salí del edificio caminando hasta mi auto. Entré… No pude evitar recordar a Kagome.

**Flash Back**

_- __**¿Por qué estás triste? Por un momento durante la cena te perdiste en tu mundo ¿Qué paso? **__– Cuestioné desesperado._

- _**Sinceramente, lo que pasa es que me di cuenta de que ya no tengo ni la más mínima oportunidad de algún día casarme, tener dos hijos preciosos, vivir en una casa grande con un perro junto a un hombre que me diga siempre cuanto me ama, que siempre me haga reír, que sea un buen hombre y un buen padre **__– Comentó ella con sollozos._

**Fin del Flash Back**

¡Demonios!

Escuché mi celular, que al instante tomé.

- **Diga **– Conteste arrancando el auto.

_¿Te llamó Kagome?_

- **Si, voy camino a Yokohama estoy saliendo de las cercanías de mi casa **- Solo Miroku sabia lo que me pasaba.

_¿Tan rápido? Jajaja eres rápido bueno amigo, quiero decirte algo serio_

- **¿Alguna vez has hablado enserio Miroku? **- Se lo merecía.

_Ja mira como me rió, no te diré nada_

Colgué.

Minutos después se detuvo en una parada. No había comido desde hacia horas, después de comprar varias cosas volvió a emprender su camino hacia la playa. Se sentía solo en el auto, no es lo mismo si vas solo. Si vas sin Kagome.

Aumentó la velocidad, la pista estaba desolada no había nada que temer.

**Flash Back**

_Entro en el baño enojado, y hasta con deseos de matar a alguien entonces vio a Miroku entrar._

- _**Fue una noticia impactante pero ¿Qué te pasa? **__– Le preguntó su amigo._

- _**Creo que estoy celoso de Kagome **__– Lo dije sin pensarlo.  
_**  
**_-_ _**¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿QUÉ TU CREES QUÉ?!!!!!!**__**¡¡MADRE SANTA ESTAS JODIDO HERMANO!!**__ – Oí sus gritos._

- _**Miroku solo es una suposición **__–Miré asustado a mi amigo._

- _**¡¡YO TE AYUDARE PERO NECESITAS COLABORAR!!**__ – Exclamó con seriedad._

- _**No permitiré que eso suceda, lo que paso… paso **__– Terminé por decir._

- _**¡LA PERDERAS SI NO LUCHAS POR ELLA!**__ – Lo ignoré, y la vi a lo lejos… me di cuenta de algo, la perdí hace 5 años._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Hace 5 años perdió a Kagome. A esa linda chica que reflejaba ternura, calidez, amor y dulzura. Ahora solo queda esta chica llena de ternura, calidez, seguridad y sensualidad.

Al escuchar a Miroku señalar a la nueva Kagome, no pudo evitar sorprenderse esperaba cualquier cosa de Kagome menos a la chica que vio. Ella era increíble, fue un cambio total.

Vi un carro blanco acercarse y tocarme bocina. Al mirar por la ventana del auto vi a Kagome sonriente.

- **¡Parecieras un principiante tan lento! **– Bufó ella riéndose.

- **Ya lo veremos **– Susurré para mi mismo al verla alejarse.

Llegamos a la playa juntos. Al bajarme del auto fui a saludarla.

- **No eres tan lento **– Confesó ella sonriente.

- **Mis dotes de profesional en la pista no han cambiado, Kagome **- Le guiñe un ojo con una sonrisa arrogante.

- **Pero todo lo demás si **– Comentó ella sonriendo con melancolía.

- **Han pasado años he madurado, y he cambiado **– Apoyé mirando la playa.

- **Ambos lo hemos hecho **– Dijo ella empezando a caminar por la playa.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa. Al llegar se quitó los zapatos que fueron mojados por el agua.

Tenía un hermoso vestido color naranja que dejaba admirar su espalda, se pegaba a su cadera y dejaba ver un pequeño escote, no mucho pero lo suficiente para la imaginación, al final el vestido dejaba admirar sus largas y sensuales piernas.

¿No tendrá ropa que deje ver menos?

Quiero preguntarle pero seguro la ofendo, no es que se vea mal o que no sea decente es solo que me da ira que los otros hombres puedan tener la más mínima oportunidad de ver ese cuerpo, esa chica y esa sonrisa.

- **Inu... ¿Puedo llamarte Inu? **– Se giró al preguntarme.

- **Si **- Le sonreí, y ella me devolvió.

Ansío besarla... ¿Cómo besará?

¿Mejor?

¡Dios!

¿Salvaje?

¡Madre Santa!

¿Seguirá siendo tierno?

¡Por favor!

¿O simplemente normal?

¡Lo dudo!

Corrí un poco y me le puse en frente. La tomé de los hombres y la miré decidido a besarla.

- **¿Pasa algo? **– Preguntó ella.

Kagome era una chica tímida que siempre se sonrojaba cuando estaba en situaciones como estas, es decir, cuando Kagome estaba cerca de un chico se sonrojaba. Esta chica que tengo en frente no se ha sonrojado parece una extrovertida en el tema de los hombres.

- **Nada, simplemente que llegaron los chicos **- La giré para que viera los autos de los chicos.

Ella corrió a buscarlos mientras yo la miraba, por un momento la vi de nuevo con sus colas atadas a los lados y con un cuerpo sin esos atributos.

Me senté en la arena a mirar la playa.

- **Esto me esta afectando seriamente... **- Suspiré frustrado.

- **¡Hola InuYasha! **– Escuché el saludo a coro.

Comenzaron a acomodarse, otros simplemente se quitaron la ropa y fueron a bañarse. Los vi a todos jugar en el agua y sentí que de nuevo estábamos 5 años atrás, sin que nunca me hubiera ido.

- **No somos los mismos, pero si nuestra amistad es la misma **– Oí a Kagome.

- **¿Qué dices? **– La miré confundido.

- **Que hayan pasado 5 años, que hayas cambiado y yo también no quiere decir que no conozca todavía algunas ideas de esta cabecita hueca **- Ella rió mientras me ponía su dedo en mi frente._  
_  
- **¿Tienes novio, Kagome? **– Cuestioné.

- **La verdad no tengo novio **- Dijo Kag con alegría mientras se quitaba el vestido quedando en un bikini súper sexy.

- **El primer día que nos vimos me dijiste que tenias **– Sonreí arrogante esta chica siempre mintiendo.

- **¡OH Dios! ¡Me voy a la playa! **– Reí al verla correr con impaciencia.

- **OK **- Me levanté, y me quité la camiseta quedando en shorts.

Al llegar a la playa la vi sonrojarse al mirar. Reí y me acerqué a ella nadando. Me acerqué tanto que nuestros alientos se sentían.

- **¿Qué pasa? **– Pregunté.

- **Na... Nada solo… Es el sol **– Tartamudeó haciéndome reír.

- **Si **- Le tomé la mano sonriendo tenía confianza en que algún día sabré tratar a Kagome como una amiga.

Comenzamos a jugar con nuestros amigos. Olvidando por completo la actual realidad. Como todo lo bueno pasa rápido se acabó la hora de jugar para entrar a un cuadro mejor, el de la comida.

¡Rico! Esa era la palabra para definir lo que había cocinado Kagome.

- **¿Cómo esta la comida, Inu? **– Escuché su pregunta.

- **Más o menos **– Sentí como se enojaba con mi comentario.

- **¡¿CÓMO QUE MAS O MENOS, INUYASHA TAISHO?! **– Gritó ella acercándose a mí.

- **En verdad, no muy buena **– Dije serio.

Sentí un golpe en mi cabeza... Volteé y vi a Miroku riéndose.

- **Amigo evítate la furia incontrolable de Kagome **– Rió el negando con la cabeza.

- **No tengo miedo de una niñita mimada **– Murmuré haciendo reír a todos.

- **Inu la verdad en ese aspecto infantil no has cambiado **– Rieron todos.

**Flash Back**

_Había pasado dos años desde que abandoné Japón, y todo lo que tenga que ver con él. Estaba apoyado en un árbol escribiendo en una libreta, bueno la verdad intentando hacer tarea._

La vi... Una chica de cabello negro, ojos marrones y piel blanca... Era Kagome. La comencé a seguir tenía que asegurarme pero mientras más la veía más me convencía, la vi con una chica rubia de largo cabello.

Estaba sonriente, despreocupada y cero nervios parecía todo una española en su España. Me acerqué tanto que podía oír su conversación pero sin dejar verme.

- _**¿Y lo encontraste? **__- Preguntaba la rubia._

- _**No lo he buscado, ni lo buscaré es imposible que lo encuentre además solo vine por tres días y no tengo casi tiempo **__- Ella suspiró._

- _**¿Te ayudo? **__- Ella negó._

- _**Si el destino quiere yo lo volveré a ver, lo sé **__- La vi mirar al cielo, y me retiré esa no podía ser Kagome ella lucharía por buscarme._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ese recuerdo me hizo dejar de comer para mirar a Kagome que estaba sentada a mi lado.

- **Kag **- Llamé.

- **Dime **– Dijo ella.

- **¿Alguna vez fuiste a España? **– Pregunté viendo la sorpresa en su rostro.

- **Si, por tres días se me presentó un contrato muy importante de mi empresa con una de allá, luego un año después volví por una semana y nunca más he vuelto **– La miré incrédulo ante su respuesta.

- **La primera vez que fuiste... ¿Te juntaste en un café con una rubia? **– Volví a preguntar.

- **Si, Natalie era la chica con la que debía hacer el contrato ¿Acaso me viste? **- Preguntó ella.

- **Si, y te seguí durante todo el día pero cuando mencionaste que el destino nos uniría creí que no eras tu pues... **- Ella me interrumpió.

- **La Kagome que conociste murió el día en que te fuiste, aunque estaba en el fondo de mi esa vez sabía que no te encontraría lo presentía pero desde que pasé por el parque me sentí cómoda no sabía porque pero me sentía así seguro era porque tu estabas detrás de mi **- Ambos asentimos, y decidimos jugar.

La noche llegó, y con ello la despedida de todos.

Llegué a mi casa, y escuché mi celular.

- **InuYasha, al habla **- Respondí mientras entraba al baño.

_Soy Kagome_

- **OH dime **– Dije.

_Quería saber si llegaste bien, ya llamé a todos solo faltabas tú_

- **OH si bueno... Gracias **– Agradecí con una sonrisa.

_Si bueno... espera... ¡Hola Satoshi! ¡Que gusto verte!_

- **¿Kagome? **– Pregunté.

_Bueno Inu, te tengo que dejar Adiós_

Se sintió enojado. La llegada de ese extraño había hecho que Kagome cortara su llamada con él.

Se miraba al espejo con el ceño fruncido, y mirada confundida. Se pasó una mano por la cara.

- **¿Qué me esta pasando? **- Me hice esa pregunta, estaba... ¿celoso? ¿Rabioso? ¿Endemoniadamente insoportable? y todo cuando me decían de alguna aventura, novio o relación de Kagome con algún chico durante mi ausencia.

¡OH demonios!

**¡Hola!**

¿Les gusto? Bueno eso es lo que piensa nuestro Inu de nuestra Kagome, él... bueno ambos están confundidos no quieren volverse enamorar de esa persona que algún día amaron pero... me pregunto... ¿Podrán evitarlo? O... ¿En serio quieren evitarlo? Jaja se los dijo a su imaginación y a la mía.

En el siguiente capitulo veremos de nuevo el punto de vista de Kagome, y su drama. Conoceremos el chico que hará que Inu se de cuenta de que no ha podido olvidar a Kagome, y menos que algún día la vera simplemente como amiga. Y como yo lo llamo comenzará... LA RECONQUISTA YA CONQUISTADA, adivinen por que.

Quien lo adivine me puede pedir que suceda lo que sea en el capitulo siguiente a cuando lo adivinen, y lo haré ya que en esta historia puede suceder cualquier cosa.

Nota: Lo siento por incumplir mi promesa de ponerlo todos los viernes cada capitulo enserio no quise hacerlo, pero esta semana y esta que viene son pesadas para mi. Eh… El viernes me olvide de publicarlo, siendo sincera. El sábado el Internet estaba un poquito enfermo, y me acorde ayer en la noche y bueno, hasta hoy fue que me curaron mi Internet.

**¡Les agradezco a todos lo que han tomado un poco de su tiempo a mis creaciones! Setsuna17, JeSs-Dh, darkladyLC, Mitsuki Himura, Xx-April-xX, knd.03, fer-luna-hermione, Raven Sakura y Black, Hitomi, pao14 y Paaulaa! :D. Individualmente, estoy respondiendo sus comentarios.******

¡Lo siento muchísimo! Trataré de ver si a mas tardar el jueves les doy el siguiente capitulo como disculpa.

¡Nos vemos!

_En el siguiente capitulo.... Examen Sentimental_

_- __**¿Me estas queriendo decir que la has olvidado? **__- Escuché que preguntó Satoshi._

- _**No **__– Negó InuYasha._

- _**Jajaja ¿La amas? **__– Preguntó._

- _**Pues... No lo se **__– Tartamudeó._

- _**¿Como que no lo sabes? O tal vez... ¿No lo quieres aceptar? **__- Salí detrás de la puerta para encontrarme a un Satoshi agarrando el puño de Inu._

- _**Cállate **__– Ordenó._

--

Caminaba por el parque sola y... sola. Sentí un golpe en mi pie, y vi una pelota a lo lejos veía un niño sonriente que me recordó a Inu.

- _**¡Mi pelota, señora! **__– Lo miré un poco enojada no era una señora._

- _**Toma **__– Sonreí al ver esa sonrisa tan… Inu._

El niño me arrastró hasta donde estaba pintando, le puso a la pelota dos colores y la tiro por el gran papel donde había más niños dibujando.

¡Que tierno!

- _**¿Quiere pintar, señora? **__– Preguntó un joven bien parecido._

- _**Claro **__– Acepté.  
_


	3. Examen Sentimental

**Capitulo IV. Examen Sentimental**

Llegué a mi apartamento agotada de la playa. Al caer en el sofá me quite los zapatos intentando no dormirme… Aunque me quedaba un poco de energía para hacer una llamada.

InuYasha, al habla

- **Soy Kagome **- Le dije nerviosa.**  
**  
OH dime

- **Quería saber si llegaste bien, ya llamé a todos solo faltabas tú **– Mentí mirando mi agenda.  
OH si bueno... Gracias

Escuché el timbre del departamento.

- **Si bueno... espera... ¡Hola Satoshi! ¡Que gusto verte! **– Caminé hasta la puerta donde me encontré con mi amigo.

¿Kagome?

- **Bueno Inu, te tengo que dejar Adiós **– Me despedí de InuYasha pues mi amigo me amenazó con cortar la comunicación.

- **¡Mi niña hace tiempo no nos veíamos! **– Reí ante el típico apodo de mi amigo.

- **¡Ni que lo digas, amigo mío! **– Exclamé abrazándolo.

Satoshi Miwa un chico muy alegre, bromista, sincero y observador. Tiene el cabello aproximadamente largo, no mucho de color negro, ojos azules y piel blanca. Es altísimo. Lo conocí en España, en mi segundo viaje le conté mi historia y la plasmó en su libro, es un gran escritor español, aunque la verdad sus padres son japoneses por eso viene cada cierto tiempo.

- **Dime ¿Sin noticias de mi personaje favorito? **– Preguntó causándome risa.

- **Regreso hace una semana, no diré nada pero... ¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!!!! **– Grité con emoción abrazándolo nuevamente.

- **Entonces eso quiere decir... ¿Mi libro tendrá continuación? **– Lo miré seria sin ningún tipo de expresión.

- **Eso solo decepcionaría a los lectores pues los protagonistas quedarían separados, ya ninguno de los se aman **– Respondí bajando la vista.

- **No siempre el amor revive solo, necesita una que otra flecha **– Comentó el sonriendo mientras entraba sus maletas.

- **¡Ni lo pienses, Satoshi! **- Se encaminó a su habitación enojada siendo seguida por Satoshi.

Satoshi tenia un gran problema, creía que el era la reencarnación de Cupido e increíblemente siempre lograba lo que quería aunque eso fuera casi imposible. Lo miré acusadoramente, y obvio amenazante. Me sentí torturada nunca en mi vida había pensado que el regreso de InuYasha traería tantas… situaciones.

Mis sentimientos han sido reemplazados por otros mucho más leves, esto que siento simplemente son unos… celos de saber que mientras yo estuve aquí, el estuvo allá con otras. Nada más que eso.

- **¿Cómo actúa él contigo? **– Curioseó.

- **La verdad como todos, normal tratando de conocerme, de hacerse mi amigo fiel como antes y... pues siendo él **– Dudé.

- **Si no estuviera enamorado, no se interesaría en conocer a la nueva Kagome **– Murmuró para si mismo.

- **Estás loco, solamente se interesa porque quiere de nuevo ser amigo de todos como antes, además yo fui como una hermana para él y creo que el desea sentir esa... conexión de nuevo conmigo **– Defendí sin pensar, pero al escuchar la risa de Satoshi lo supe.

- **¿Una hermana? ¡Ja! Si eso fue así, entonces creo que el próximo papa será de color **– Bromeó mi amigo sentándose en mi cama.

Me giré quedando de espaldas a él. Me sentía enojada conmigo, con él… Con todos.

- **¿Si? Taisho bueno soy Satoshi, el amigo de Kagome **- Me giré y lo vi con mi celular.

¡OH por Dios!

- **Bueno quiero decirte que hoy en la noche, como es domingo tu sabes desearía hacer una cena entre nosotros tres tu sabes para conocerte me encanta conocer a los EX de mi amiga **– Invitó sin invitación.

- **Te espero, adiós **- Colgó.

Caí de rodillas en el suelo de mi habitación, mirándolo confundida él estaba sonriendo y yo estaba avergonzada pero, sobre todo nada preparada para la cena de esta noche.

- **Kagome no te preocupes, una cena rica y te diré si te ama o no ¿No es una buena idea? **– Lo miré incrédula ante la forma tan simple en que lo dice.

- **Falta menos de una hora **– Expliqué.

- **¿Y? **– Interrogó.

- **¿Qué necesitas? **– Pregunté rindiéndome ante mi destino.

- **Información **– Respondió.

Suspiré.

El timbre del departamento se dejo escuchar un tiempo pasado. La pelinegra estaba nerviosa se miraba al espejo una y otra vez; No por miedo a estar fea, simplemente por miedo a lo que podía pasar según el Examen sentimental de Satoshi.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación se encontró con InuYasha vestido de forma formal, pero sport. Era una mezcla única de él. Sintió su mirada posarse en ella. Su primera reacción fue cerrar la puerta de forma abrupta.

Suspiró hondo, y salió.

Sonrió al sentir nuevamente la mirada dorada, sobre si.

- **Gracias por invitarme **– Murmuró.

- **Y a ti gracias por aceptar, creí que no lo harías digo… ¿No estas cansado? **– Preguntó.

- **Un poco, pero no del todo **– Respondió él con una sonrisa arrogante.

El silenció inundó la sala de estar.

- **¿Qué te pareció Satoshi? **– Interrogué para darme cuenta de lo tenso que estaba el ambiente.

- **Lo poco que pude ver… Nada especial **– Opinó el.

Reí nerviosamente al ver entrar a Satoshi con la comida en varios platos, que fue trayendo de uno en uno. Nos sentamos a comer con tranquilidad, pero no me sentía cómoda miré hacia Satoshi quien estaba mirando de reojo a ambos, a mi e InuYasha.

Miré a InuYasha con una sonrisa tonta. Examiné todo lo que la mesa me dejaba observar. La tos fingida de mi amigo se hizo escuchar haciendo que ambos lo miráramos.

- **Taisho ¿Tienes novia? **– Preguntó mi amigo.

InuYasha dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa, tomó la servilleta y luego de limpiarse los labios. Miró a Satoshi.

- **Tengo 22 años estoy en un época de mi vida donde me gusta mucho… estar soltero **– Confesó InuYasha sin inquiera pestañar.

Satoshi lo miró incrédulo durante unos minutos. Hasta que sonrió.

- **¿Muchas amantes? **– Murmuró Satoshi.

- **Desde que llegué a Japón, ninguna **– Declaró.

- **¿Enamorado de alguien? **– Cuestionó.

- **No **– Negó.

- **¿Dónde trabajas? **– Volvió a preguntar.

InuYasha frunció el ceño.

- **Taisho Corporation **– Mencionó.

- **Gran empresa ¿Tu padre es dueño? **– Curioseó terminando de comer.

- **No, mi padre murió hace unos años **– Murmuró el ojidorado.

- **Perdón, pero bueno… te contaré una historia **– Informó Satoshi.

Mi amigo empezó a contar una experiencia vivida en España. Ambos se sabían las calles, las tradiciones, el actuar de las personas pero… Yo no sabia que decir, es más no sabían de que estaban hablando.

Miré a mi amigo con atención al igual que a InuYasha un rato después. Al relacionarlos a ambos me di cuenta de que ambos eran contrarios, pero parecidos en forma de pensar.

Era una extraña amistad que estaba por comenzar. Tan extraña como la reacción de ambos ante cualquier locura, o travesura de ella.

Los ojos se comenzaron a cerrar lentamente sin darse cuenta del agotamiento. Oía las voces de los chicos a la lejanía, no tenía fuerza para abrir los ojos y hablar. Solo quería dormir.

- **Taisho ¿Podrías llevarla a la habitación? **– Escuchó.

- **Claro **– Afirmó.

Sintió como era cargada al estilo nupcial por un ojidorado que tan bien la hace sentir. Se acomodo en el pecho del ojidorado… Se sentía cómoda. Volvió a sentir más fuerza en aquel abrazo.

Su cuerpo fue poco a poco liberado para caer en un lugar suave. Era su cama. El ojidorado puso la sabana de seda por encima de su cuerpo con la delicadeza de un padre que ama a su hija.

- **Ay Kag si supieras lo que esta pasando conmigo… **- Suspiró.

Sentí un peso a mi lado en la cama. Su mano acariciaba con ternura mi mejilla derecha. Unos minutos después sentí que volvía a estar sola en aquella enorme habitación. Abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa y mire hacia la puerta.

- **InuYasha, tu… ¿Estás confundido, como yo? **– Susurró para si misma.

Su celular vibró, lo tomó y miró el mensaje de Satoshi.

_Si no están enamorados  
Yo me declaro judío.  
Ese chico te mira con amor  
Y anhelo. Y tú lo miras con  
amor y melancolía._

Nuevamente el cansancio llego a ella, haciéndola caer en un sueño para disfrutar de la tranquilidad. Despertó después de una hora, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta pero antes escuchó una conversación.

- **¿Me estas queriendo decir que la has olvidado? **- Escuché que preguntó Satoshi.

- **No **– Negó InuYasha.

- **Jajaja ¿La amas? **– Preguntó.

- **Pues... No lo se **– Tartamudeó.

- **¿Como que no lo sabes? O tal vez... ¿No lo quieres aceptar? **- Salí detrás de la puerta para encontrarme a un Satoshi agarrando el puño de Inu.

- **Cállate **– Ordenó.

InuYasha se fue dejándonos en silencio. Yo simplemente me acosté nuevamente sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Al día siguiente y con las ojeras en mis ojos desayuné. Me puse un vestido verde con el cual Salí a caminar.

Llegué al parque me quede mirándolo desde afuera para después entrar. Caminaba por el parque sola y... sola. Sentí un golpe en mi pie, y vi una pelota a lo lejos veía un niño sonriente que me recordó a Inu.

- **¡Mi pelota, señora! **– Lo miré un poco enojada no era una señora.

- **Toma **– Sonreí al ver esa sonrisa tan… Inu.

El niño me arrastró hasta donde estaba pintando, le puso a la pelota dos colores y la tiro por el gran papel donde había más niños dibujando.

¡Que tierno!

- **¿Quiere pintar, señora? **– Preguntó un joven bien parecido.

- **Claro** – Acepté.

**  
¡Hola!**

¡Tarde pero viernes!

¡Promesa cumplida!

Casi muero escribiendo este capitulo, es corto pero no tenía inspiración mucho hice. Lo siento si esta malo. La protagonista les da un consejo Si se esfuerzan demasiado, terminan durmiendo. Volviendo al tema anterior… El capitulo.

La ultima escena fue inspirada por una escena parecida en Marmalade Boy con Mello.

Aquí Satoshi hace un examen sentimental a nuestros protagonistas quienes seguro no aceptaran el resultado. Pero no le puedo hacer nada… Ellos sabrán.

Un saludo a todas, estoy muriendo del sueño por eso no las menciono. Lo haré en el próximo. Cuídense y nos vemos  



	4. Cuestión de Atracción

**Capitulo V. Cuestión de Atracción**

El sol entraba a la habitación molestándole en los ojos pues no tenia mucho tiempo despierta. Eran las seis de la mañana estaba despierta desde las cinco. Se sentía muy confundida con sus sentimientos respecto a InuYasha, pero llego a una conclusión que seguro era la correcta.

Se sentó en la cama viendo al piso con atención mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos más profundos. Respiró profundo al levantarse completamente caminando hasta el baño de su departamento. Era lunes y tenia que trabajar ya había faltado un día.

Metida en la tina escuchó su celular sonando. Lo ignoró completamente no tenia ganas de salir del baño. Minutos después estaba cambiándose frente al espejo.

Este día ha sido diferente iniciando por su vestimenta. Casi nunca usa ropa de ejecutiva. Siempre usa vestidos sencillos, por encima de ellos un saco de ejecutiva. Salió de su departamento al llegar al auto se dio cuenta de lo diferente de este día, Naraku no la había acosado, literalmente.

Camino al trabajo escuchaba música suave, y amargada por así decirlo. Su celular nuevamente sonó mientras parqueaba su auto.

Lo tomó.

- **Buen día **– Saludó ella caminando a las escaleras.

_¿Kagome? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?_

- **Si, no me pasa nada es que no tengo ánimos de nada **– Sonrió.

_¿Segura estas bien?_

- **Segurísima **– Confirmó ella.

_Bueno… ¿Eres publicista, no?_

- **Si ¿Por? **– Respondió ella confundida.

_Necesito que me ayudes a hacer un comercial para un nuevo residencial que acabamos de lanzar en mi constructora_

- **Mm… Veré que hago, dependiendo del tiempo que tenga tu sabes me ponen muchos trabajos pero… como eres mi amigo, tal vez te considere **– Rió ella.

_Espero lo hagas, bueno ahora te dejo trabajar nos vemos_

- **Adiós **– Colgó con un suspiro.

En el pasillo se encontró con Micu. Ella comenzó a contarle de un vecino nuevo que esta como el quiere. Hacia muecas ante comentarios de Micu. Ella no estaba para escuchar de chicos guapos, menos si tu ex esta cada día mejor.

Entró a su oficina despreocupadamente escuchando a su amiga sin la más mínima, no es que fuera desinteresada en el tema pero su mente no la deja procesar otra cosa que no sea aquella conclusión a la que había llegado, con respecto a InuYasha.

- **Amiga ¿Qué te pasa? **– Preguntó Micu.

- **Micu siéntate por favor **– Pidió ella.

Micu era una chica con muchas experiencias respecto a las relaciones amorosas, al igual que ella. Estaba muy confundida, y quería saber de alguna manera si esta conclusión era la correcta en esta situación.

- **Imagina que tienes un ex que quisiste mucho, y que fue tu primer amor **– Dijo ella haciendo que la otra asintiera – **Esta relación termina a causa de la distancia, y el tiempo ¿Qué crees que sentirías si lo volvieras a ver? **– Preguntó esperando lo peor.

- **Mm… Sentimientos nostálgicos, digo tal vez lo quise tanto que todavía me queda un poquito de ese cariño pero no seria amor, a menos que estén predestinados **– Enmarcó la ultima palabra con sarcasmo.

- **Entonces… ¿Sentirías atracción? **– Inquirió.

- **Pues creo que si, obvio si viene más guapo **– Suspiró ella.

Atracción.

Esa era la palabra que definía todo lo que sentía hacia InuYasha actualmente, es decir, no puedes amar a alguien que no has visto en cinco años o simplemente, no puedes amar a alguien solo porque alguna vez lo amaste.

Todo se olvida, hasta el amor.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió dando paso al señor Tokugawa que le sonreía. Ella devolvió una débil sonrisa. El hombre pidió a Micu que los dejara solos, y se puso nerviosa.

- **¿Cómo amaneció hoy? **– Pregunto.

- **Muy bien, Srita. Higurashi ¿Y usted? **– Respondió tomando asiento.

- **Lista para el trabajo, señor **– Dijo ella.

El hombre se puso de pie mostrando una sonrisa satisfactoria al escuchar su respuesta. Quedó de espaldas a ella.

- **Srita. Higurashi **– La llamó.

Inmediatamente ella se levantó de su silla.

- **¿Si, señor?** – Murmuró ella apenas había recuperado la respiración.

- **No por miedo a herrar, vas a dejar de jugar **– Dijo aquel hombre.

Cuando había reaccionado ya se había ido. Se sentó en la silla sorprendida de aquella frase. No entendía muy bien su significado pero tiene un peso muy grande, y más ella en su situación.

Le atrae su ex novio.

Nuevamente le atrae su ex novio.

No, ella no estaba enamorada de su ex novio ahora solo, le atrae.

Miró el teléfono que había en su oficina, y luego su celular sucesivamente. Sacó de su cajón una pequeña fotografía donde estaban todos juntos. Un vago recuerdo adornó sus pensamientos.

_Era su primer día en secundaria. Siempre había soñado en la secundaria, en ser una adolescente, en sufrir por el amor y saber que algún día, muy pronto, seria una mujer adulta viviendo sola cuidando de su familia._

Miró a los alrededores buscando alguna señal que le indicara su salón de secundaria, más no encontró nada. No pudo evitar detenerse tras ver a un chico golpear a otro en la cabeza, y este comenzar a llorar.

Se acercó hasta ese chico dispuesta a reclamarle por golpear a ese muchacho. El muchacho la miró con el ceño fruncido. Al ver sus ojos dorados no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa.

- **¡Esta muy mal que golpees a tu amigo! **– Reclamó ella.

El chico solo la miraba cada vez más con el ceño fruncido, estaba pensando que tal vez se le caería. El otro chico también la miro pero este con una sonrisa.

- **¿No vas a decir nada? **– Inquirió ella tras el silencio de ambos chicos.

El de ojos dorados, y golpeador del otro comenzó a reírse sin moderar su tono. El otro intentaba aguantar la risa más no pudo por mucho tiempo.

- **Soy Miroku, y este es InuYasha **– Presentó la victima, Miroku.

Ella lo miró confundida.

- **Soy Kagome pero… ¿No deberías estar molesto? ¡Te golpeó! **– Dijo ella incrédula.

- **Si, pero fue sin mucha fuerza simplemente quise conseguirle una linda novia a mi amigo, pero el no quiso parece más interesado… en los hombres **– Susurró la ultima palabra para recibir otro golpe de InuYasha.

- **¡Monje Pervertido! **- Gritó este empezando a caminar dejando a un Miroku fingiendo desmayo.

Tal vez las amistades en secundaria son diferentes, pero ella también es diferente. Siguió a ese chico de ojos dorados mientras reía por las ocurrencias, y preguntas que le hacia el pelinegro en el camino a clases.

Suspiró.

Empezó a trabajar en el nuevo producto que fue lanzado al mercado público. Necesitaba terminar si quería tener tiempo libre en navidad. Tenía muchos trabajos para el 2009. Sonrió.

En el 2009 podría ser dueña de una publicitaria. Ya tenía todo planeado. El dinero, el lugar, los publicistas. Mientras hacia su trabajo y recordaba eso se sentía más feliz. Algún día podría decir… ¡Soy la dueña!

La mañana pasó sin más contratiempos obviando las sonrisas tontas de ella al recordar que ya estaban en época de navidad, que pronto tendría su propia publicitaria y sería cada vez más importante en la sociedad. Así también ayudaría a niños pobres que necesitan comida, ella sintió lo que era la soledad cuando su madre murió.

Salió de su oficina al terminar su trabajo. Vio a Micu hablando por teléfono animadamente con su novio, le hizo una señal de despedida y salió del edificio. Necesitaba ir de compras navideñas debía comenzar a armar su casa para recibir la navidad.

Encendió su auto arrancando camino hacia la Plaza Central. Tomó su celular y marcó.

_Dime Kag_

- **Hola Sango estoy bien, me alegra que tu también **– Respondió con una risita.

_Si Kag, muy graciosa_

- **¿Crees que el rosado esta lindo esta navidad? **– Preguntó.

_¿El rosado? ¡Es el color de moda!_

- **Si. OK adiós **– Se despidió ella.

_¿Solo llamaste para eso?_

- **Si, necesitaba la opinión sincera de una persona **– Dijo ella.

_OK adiós_

Sango cortó la llamada sin más espera. Ella simplemente siguió por la carretera en donde se encontraría, al parecer, con un gran tráfico. Y así fue, ahora estaba atorada en seguro tráfico de horas. Suspiró al pasar 15 minutos.

InuYasha más atracción igual a Lujuria.

¡Eso es!

Tenía la ligera seguridad de que si ella tiene una noche de pasión con InuYasha, ese sentimiento que cada vez se hace más fuerte desaparecerá. Ella sabia que eso no podía ser posible InuYasha simplemente seria su amigo nada más, no podía decirle un día _Hola quiero tener un calentón contigo. _Era demasiado.

La ultima vez que vio a InuYasha, este estaba delgado y sin muchos músculos. Ahora que lo vuelve a ver con este cuerpo que cualquier mujer desearía tocar, ella seguro siente deseo hacia el. Eso es todo. Nada de amor, ni sentimientos melancólicos y mucho menos, celos.

El tráfico ya había avanzado por lo que ella pudo llegar sin más contratiempos a la Plaza Central. Subió las escaleras eléctricas, luego de haber parqueado en el sótano su auto. Sonrió ante las luces de Navidad que decoraban la plaza, sentía que estaba en el Polo Norte junto a Santa Claus.

Caminó hasta una tienda donde había observado muchas decoraciones navideñas, definitivamente perfectas para su casa. Por cada pasillo veía cosas diferentes para decorar.

No es necesario gastar demasiado o ser un decorador profesional para crear el ambiente navideño. El truco está en ser creativo, no mezclar demasiados estilos juntos, y disfrutar el momento al máximo, ya que éste sólo se vive una vez al año. Y ella era muy creativa.

Compró extensiones de luces de colores, musgo, spray de nieve artificial, y cintas de diferentes colores y variedades. Al pagar todo salió de la tienda dispuesta a comerse un rico helado mientras mira las personas pasar. Al mirar hacia la heladería se encontró con InuYasha conversando alegremente con otra chica, que al parecer, recién ha conocido por las bolsas que cargaba la chica.

Sintió ira en su interior, pero era simplemente que esa chica tenia la ligera oportunidad de tocarlo y ella no. Eso era, no había nada mas ni ningún sentimiento de por medio. Se acercó con seguridad hasta la heladería donde al entrar su mirada se encontró con la dorada.

- **Hola Kagome **– Saludó el con una sonrisa.

- **Hola InuYasha, y… **- Saludó mirando con curiosidad a la chica.

- **Himiko Kaidoh **– Dijo ella.

- **Kagome Higurashi ¿Qué hacen por aquí? ¿Están en una cita? **– Interrogó ella notando que la chica se sonroja.

- **Pues algo así, Kag **– Reveló InuYasha.

- **Bueno entonces no me meto más y los dejo seguir disfrutando de su cita **– Se despidió caminando hasta la heladera.

- **Adiós **– Escucho por parte de ambos.

Suspiró al llegar hasta donde la trabajadora.

- **¿Qué desea? **– Pregunto la muchacha.

- **Una copa de helado de chocolate, fresa y biscocho y la mermelada, por favor, de caramelo **– Pidió.

- **Enseguida **– Asintió la joven.

Miró fugazmente a la pareja sonriendo. Volteó el rostro al caminar hacia la caja para pagar su helado. Dejó sus bolsas en la mesa más cercana cuidando que no desapareciera ninguna. Sonrió ante recibir su helado.

Se sentó sin mirar más a la pareja. Un joven se puso frente a ella, cuando lo miró no pudo evitar sonreír.

- **Houjo cuanto tiempo **– Dijo ella saludando al joven.

- **Si Kag, mucho tiempo… ¿Dos semanas? **– Asintió el tomando asiento.

- **Tres semanas **– Corrigió ella.

- **¿Como has estado? **– Pregunto el.

- **Con muchas que hacer, sin animo y sin tiempo **– Confeso sonrojada.

Hablaron de tantas cosas que ya había llegado la tarde, y ambos tenían hambre así que decidieron ir a comer a un restaurante ubicado en la misma plaza. Luego de unas horas había llegado a su departamento rápidamente llevo las bolsas a su cama. Y calló sin ninguna delicadeza entre sus almohadas.

- **Llegas tarde **– Escuchó la voz de Satoshi.

- **Fui la plaza a comprar decoración navideña, me encontré con Houjo e InuYasha, solo que el último no estaba solo **– Dijo ella.

- **No todo es rápido, algunas personas son lentas **– Murmuró revisando las bolsas.

- **¿Qué quieres decir? **– Pregunto.

- **Nada. Oye… ¿Puedo traer a mi novia aquí en Noche Buena? **– Interrogo.

- **Seguro **– Aceptó ella.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¡Les agradezco a todos lo que han tomado un poco de su tiempo a mis creaciones! Setsuna17, JeSs-Dh, darkladyLC, Mitsuki Himura, Xx-April-xX, knd.03, fer-luna-hermione, Raven Sakura y Black, Hitomi, pao14, Paaulaa! :D, lady-create, y Dayane. Individualmente, estoy respondiendo sus comentarios.****  
**

**Espero que todos estén bien, y no resfriados como yo. Aunque últimamente por aquí, por Republica Dominicana estar agripado es la moda Jaja. Me siento súper feliz de que la historia haya caído bien en esta pagina tan grande. Ahora hablemos un poquito de dos cosas importantes:**

**- Cyber amor, la historia ya la he comenzado y hasta tengo un tres capítulos la historia no será muy larga, obvio mas de 6 capítulos, porque aquí veremos como Kagome tiene dudas del amor de InuYasha, ósea el siempre ha sido un mujeriego y es difícil de creer que el cambie de la noche a la mañana enamorándose de una chica por Internet, pero al final mejor de lo que esperamos.**

**- Dominican Love, este es mi proyecto sobre que conozcan a mi pequeño país aquí veremos a un estudiante extranjero que a causa de un castigo es obligado a vivir con su abuela, la cual vive en Republica Dominicana allí conoce a una chica que al principio no le cae bien (Sin peleas), pero que luego con el pasar del tiempo aprende a convivir cuando el castigo se acaba, y tiene que regresar a su país natal se da cuenta de unos extraños sentimientos hacia la chica y ahí se arma un embrollo complicadísimo.**

Ahora hablemos del tema actual...

**Entramos a la primera fase, Kagome se esta auto convenciendo de que solamente esta atraída hacia InuYasha y que pasara con una noche, la noche no se cumplirá pues obviamente son amigos. Satoshi no es gay, es más desde que vean a Miroku y este juntos… Es para morir.**

**Adiós, y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	5. Atracción de Dos

**¡Hola! Me gustaría pedirles un favor, para que el capitulo sea un poco mas dramático descarguen la canción de MDO – Te quise olvidar, allí mas o menos se describen los sentimientos de InuYasha con respecto a Kagome. **

**ADVERTENCIA: El capitulo cuenta con un leve lemon que a ninguna les gustara pues no es con nuestros protagonistas, solo con Inu Jaja.******

Capitulo VI. Atracción de dos

El ambiente en el departamento era clásico, y calido. Hecho para complacer a la chica que había invitado esa tarde, Himiko. Esta chica era graciosa, y sabia por algunos comentarios de su parte una fiera en otros lugares. Le llevó una copa de champagne junto a la suya, se sentó a su lado esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

- **Enserio me gusta tu decoración **- Dijo ella al tomar un sorbo de la copa.

Miró hacia la decoración de su departamento dándose cuenta que tal vez a Kagome también le gustaría, es más cuando la decoradora le pidió información el le dijo lo que habría dicho Kagome. Suspiró de nuevo esta pensando en Kagome, eso no le hace nada bien.

- **Me alegra que te guste **- Comentó seductor cerca de su oído.

Escuchó un suspiro salir de ella. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que la chica estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa esta noche, y eso que la había conocido en la tarde del día anterior. Era una chica fácil, no como Kagome.

- **¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora? **- Preguntó ella haciendo el papel de la virgen.

- **Solo dame una señal que me guíe a lo que quieres **- Dijo el sonriendo.

Ella lo beso con pasión, y cuando InuYasha se dio cuenta ya estaba casi sin camisa. Todo fue rápido no hubo tiempo ni para quitarse la ropa completamente. Ella estaba sin bragas pero aun con la falda por encima mientras el la penetraba sin cuidado escuchando sus gemidos fuerte dándole a entender que lo estaba disfrutando.

Los senos de la chica estaban afuera por encima del sujetador siendo lamidos por la boca experta de él. Sintió como se explotó en el cuerpo de la chica, pero sabía que gracias a que había usado protección nada después de eso sucedería. Ella lanzo un grito ante la sensación de la explosión. Ambos cayeron en el piso respirando agitados.

Las horas pasaron y la chica se había ido. Pero el seguía tumbado en el suelo, aunque ahora con ropa. Estaba bebiendo whisky mientras buscaba una respuesta al por que se sentía incompleto, sucio y mal. Escuchó el timbre su departamento pero no tenia ganas de interrumpir ese momento de reflexión.

Se levantó con una mueca de asco con su cuerpo. Al ver que era Miroku con el amigo de Kagome se sintió peor. Ella… Desde que había vuelto no podía evitar sentirse así desde que la volvió a ver, y bueno siempre se sentía raro cuando aun no la había visto.

- **Amigo pareces que estuvieras resacado **– Burló Miroku observando a InuYasha tomar whisky.

- **Cállate Monje **– Murmuró haciendo reír a ambos chicos.

- **Con la chica que te tiraste ahorita, no puedo creer que estés enojado **– Comentó Satoshi.

- **¿Que te importa? Tú eres gay ¿No? **– Devolvió el sin educación.

- **Miroku… ¿Soy gay? **– Preguntó en burla el pelinegro a Miroku.

- **Si y yo soy virgen **– Contestó en sarcasmo el ojiazul.

Los miraba con el ceño fruncido. No podía entender como ambos se conocían, pero también no podía entender como Kagome podía vivir con un chico así.

- **¿Tu y Kagome cómo se conocieron? **– Preguntó de repente atrayendo la atención de ambos chicos.

- **¡Es eso entonces! Mira Kagome y yo nos conocimos el primer día de universidad pues yo tomaba algunas asignaturas con ella, me pareció una chica muy linda y la quise enamorar pero al ir conociéndola vi que ella solo tenia corazón para un chico, luego el tiempo paso y me di cuenta de que simplemente ella era la hermana que nunca tuve **– Confesó el chico sorprendiendo a InuYasha.

- **InuYasha… ¿Qué sientes por la nueva Kagome? **– Inquirió el pelinegro.

¿Qué sentía por ella?

Una palabra llego a su mente como un deseo.

- **Atracción, ella me gusta nada más **– Respondió levantándose para ver por el cristal de su ventana.

- **¿Lo mismo que sientes por la chica que se fue? **– Cuestionó el amigo de Kagome.

¿Lo mismo? No.

Era diferente a esta chica simplemente la utilizó como medio para dejar de pensar en Kagome. No quería seguir pensando en el pasado que tienen juntos, o simplemente pensar en ella cada minuto. Suspiró mientras abrochaba los botones de su camisa.

- **No es lo mismo, pero es parecido **– Susurró el ojidorado.

- **¿Dijiste algo? **– Preguntó Miroku.

El miró sereno sin ninguna expresión.

- **No **– Negó el ojidorado tomando las llaves de su auto – **Tengo una duda… **- Calló viendo la cara de los chicos - **¿Por qué cada vez que vienen el tema principal es Kagome? **– Interrogó él con el ceño fruncido.

- **No, no es nuestra culpa es tu mente que solamente piensa en ella **– Dijo Miroku sonriente.

Cierto.

Ellos dos vinieron hablando de Himiko, y el sin querer entró al tema de Kagome. Bajó la mirada ante esta realidad. Tenia que entender que esta atracción se estaba convirtiendo en algo más, pero no podía dejar que revivieran esos sentimientos que alguna vez existieron.

Se sintió mal nuevamente. Ese asco para si mismo no se va a ir hasta que pasen unos días, y olvide a aquella chica con la que paso la tarde. Sonrió eso seria fácil, olvidar esa chica.

- **Pero bueno venimos a invitarte a mi despedida de soltero **– Informó Miroku dejando sin palabras a el ojidorado.

- **¿De…? ¿Despedida de Soltero? ¿Te…? ¿Te casas? **– Balbuceó el chico.

- **¡Si amigo! ¡Jure que cuando tu volvieras le pediría a Sango que fuera mi esposa, y bueno ha llegado la hora! **– Soltó el pelinegro.

- **Me sorprende digo, nunca pensé verte casado **– Murmuró el con una media sonrisa.

- **Si, yo tampoco me veía pero la vida da mucha vueltas **– Expresó el ojiazul.

Satoshi y el rieron sin moderar el tono.

¿Miroku casado?

Imposible.

Sonó la contestadota de InuYasha.

_InuYasha ¡Me encantaría verte de nuevo! ¿Cómo es eso de que estas en Japón? No me dijiste nada pero bueno recuerda que pronto nos veremos, y tengo una sorpresa para ti ¡Adiós te amo, amor!_

Hizo una mueca al reconocer esa voz tan chillona. Debía de hacer algo para que esa chica no viniera a arruinarle su vida como hizo allá. Se frotó su frente sin paciencia.

- **¿Quién es? **– Inquirieron Miroku y Satoshi.

- **Mi… Ex esposa **– Contestó dejando mudos a dos chicos.

- **¿Te casaste? **– Interrogó Miroku.

- **Si, me casé por negocios y luego del divorcio, esta chica me dijo que me amaba y en ese momento decidí regresar **– Respondió con un suspiro.

- **¿Es bonita? **– Cuestionó Satoshi.

- **Si, es una modelo internacional **– Dijo.

Los chicos estaban con los ojos desorbitados por la confesión del ojidorado. Nunca pensaron que InuYasha se había casado, es más, pensaban que era simplemente soltero desde que se fue.

- **Pero nunca dijiste eso **– Reclamó Miroku.

- **No quería decirlo delante de… **- Fue interrumpido por Satoshi.

- **Kagome **– Completó recibiendo un asentir de InuYasha.

Se sintió avergonzado ante la sorpresa de los chicos. Era verdad había ocultado ese detalle de su vida por Kagome. No por miedo a su reacción, sino por miedo a que ya no fuera lo mismo ante ese descubrimiento. El celular de Satoshi empezó a sonar.

- **¿Si? **– Preguntó.

- **¡OH claro te iré a ayudar! **– Exclamó asintiendo.

- **¡Hey no me mates no tengo la culpa de que buyo se haya antojado de dormir junto a ti! **– Explicó.

- **Si ya se, ya voy y llevare ayuda **– Colgó.

- **¿Quien era? **– Inquirieron.

- **Kagome. Esta muy enojada y quiere que los tres vayamos a ayudarla a decorar, tu sabes ya casi es navidad **– Respondió.

- **¿Todavía no ha decorado? **– Cuestionó el ojidorado recibiendo una negativa.

Los tres salieron del departamento. InuYasha se subió a su auto, mientras Miroku y Satoshi al del último. Al llegar al departamento de Kagome, InuYasha no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y sucio. Ella abrió la puerta.

Tenía un pantalón Jean corto que dejaba admirar esas piernas, una blusa rosada de tirantes con brillantes en la parte frontal y unas zapatillas bajas sin mucho glamour. Pero aun así era hermosa.

- **¡Que bueno que llegaron! ¡No se ni por donde empezar, y Sango esta ocupada preparando una no se que! **– Rió ella.

- **Seguro su despedida de soltera **– Murmuró InuYasha mientras entraba al departamento pasando a un lado de ella.

- **¿Su…? ¿Su despedida de soltera? ¡OH Dios! **– Exclamó ella sorprendida.

- **Si, nos vamos a casar **– Anunció Miroku.

- **¡¡Felicitaciones!! **– Saltó la pelinegra encima de Miroku con un abrazo.

Comenzaron a decorar tomando muchas de las cosas que Kagome había comprado mientras hablaban de distintos temas, e InuYasha trataba de evitar mirar a Kagome esta demasiado linda para su autocontrol.

Miroku y Satoshi fueron a un restaurante a comer comida. Ellos estaban solo, era una tortura.

Kagome estaba encima de una escalera ubicando un enorme lazo en la punta de su enorme árbol de navidad. Entonces sin querer resbalo provocando su segura caída.

- **¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!! **– Gritó ella provocando que el corriera hacia ella.

La veía con los ojos cerrados.

- **Seguro he muerto **– Escuchó que susurro.

- **Creeme si estuvieras muerta no pesaras tanto **– Mintió.

- **¿Inu? **– Preguntó ella mientras abría sus enormes ojos chocolates.

El sonreía de medio lado al verla teñirse de rojos sus mejillas.

- **¿Estas bien? **– Inquirió.

- **Ah… Si **– Respondió.

- **No sabes cuanto me tranquiliza **– Susurró creyendo no ser escuchado por la sorprendida pelinegra.

Camino con ella hasta un sillón donde la sentó. Ella lo miró confundida.

- **Dicen que cuando caes de repente, y pues te atrapan tiendes a marearte aunque la verdad no lo se **– Dijo el riendo por su expresión.

Ella estaba sonrojada, y el no sabia por que pero sentía que también se estaba sonrojando.

- **Gracias **– Agradeció ella con una sonrisa tímida.

- **Yo… Kagome, yo… quisiera decirte que… **- Se calló confundido.

¿Que le iba a decir? Nada. Lo único de lo que gustaba seguro era que quería una noche con Kagome, pero ella no merecía eso. Ella merecía una familia, un esposo e hijos.

- **¡Chicos hemos llegado! **– Gritó Miroku al abrir la puerta.

Sintió la mirada de Satoshi sobre ellos.

- **¿Acaso se declararon? **– Interrogó el pelinegro.

Ambos chicos volvieron a sonrojarse sin siquiera atreverse a mirar.

- **¡¿Qué cosas dices?! ¡Mejor comamos para seguir decorando que aun falta mucho! **– Exclamó ella sonrojada.

Todos asintieron empezando a comer mientras planeaban la boda de Sango y Miroku, sin Sango.

A Kagome e InuYasha les llegó un recuerdo al empezar a comer.

_La navidad había llegado a la vida de los japoneses. Una chica corría con rapidez se le había hecho tarde para acompañar a sus amigos en la cena de navidad que tenían los cuatro, solo ellos. Era el 26 de diciembre ese día seria navidad para ellos, pero lo que más la emocionaba era que InuYasha estaría ahí._

Llegó a la mansión de los Taisho, esa era la casa de InuYasha pero… Cada vez que entraba a esa casa se sentía poco para ser amiga de InuYasha, pero sobre todo se sentía poco para pretender ser novio de él o algún día su esposa.

Bajó la mirada ante la realidad de ese pensamiento. InuYasha era demasiado para ella.

- **¿Qué haces tonta? ¿Por qué no entras? **– Preguntó el ojidorado haciendo que ella pegara un brinco pero se asustó al verla triste frente a su casa.

- **Inu… ¡No me digas tonta! **– Reclamó ella dándole un leve golpe en el pecho.

- **¡Eres una tonta! ¡Nadie se queda parado frente a una casa mientras esta hablando con el suelo! **– Devolvió con una media sonrisa.

- **¡No estaba hablando con el suelo! **– Gritó ella caminando detrás de él para su casa.

- **Tonta, tonta, tonta… **- Empezó a cantar el ojidorado haciendo que ella se enojara.

Ambos aguantaron una risa al recordar ese momento tan gracioso, su primera navidad juntos.

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

¡Perdoncito!

Mi error: No saber que tenía tantos planes para esta navidad.

Mi excusa: ¡Enserio no tenia ni idea de que me iban a enviar a pasar todos estos días para donde mi prima, y ella no tiene computadora además de todo tenia los capítulos en mi computadora, no en la de ella!

Mi forma de recompensar: ¡Brindándole 5 días seguidos capítulos de esta historia!

¡Espero me perdonen!

El capitulo lo narramos desde el punto de vista de InuYasha, mientras que el recuerdo de ambos lo puse en punto de vista de ambos aunque más de Kagome. Aquí podemos darnos cuenta de que ambos están convencidos de que simplemente una noche saciará esa atracción entre los dos.

El próximo capitulo será la Noche buena, en donde viviremos muchos juegos y la mala suerte de nuestros protagonistas al tener que verse en situaciones comprometedoras, demasiado diría yo.

¡Ah! Por ahí viene un regalito de Reyes magos que les encantara.

¡Les agradezco a todos lo que han tomado un poco de su tiempo a mis creaciones! Setsuna17, JeSs-Dh, darkladyLC, Mitsuki Himura, Xx-April-xX, knd.03, fer-luna-hermione, Raven Sakura y Black, Hitomi, pao14, Paaulaa! :D, lady-create, pata, y Dayane. Individualmente, estoy respondiendo sus comentarios.

Nos vemos mañana.

¡Y perdón!  



	6. Beso, Borracho, Declaración

**¡Hola! Me gustaría decir algo un poco extraño. El capitulo se me hacia difícil ponerlo desde el punto de vista de uno de los personajes, por eso hay una parte que es expresada por ella, otra por mi y otra por InuYasha. No se compliquen ¿Si?******

Capitulo VII. Beso, Borracho, Declaración

La cena de Navidad estaba lista. Solo faltaba que todos sus amigos llegaran, es decir, faltaba uno.

- **¡Te ves preciosa, Kagome! **– Exclamó Ayame al terminar de maquillarla.

- **Gracias **– Agradeció con una sonrisa.

Su pelo estaba ondulado haciendo parecer más corto. El maquillaje encajaba perfectamente con la blusa azul oscuro con brillos y pantalón Jean negro que se ajustaba a sus piernas.

Quería que esta noche saliera perfecta. Cada año la cena de Navidad se hace en la casa de alguno de ellos, este año le toca a ella.

El timbre del departamento se dejó escuchar entre las risas, y conversaciones de todos. Caminó hasta la entrada en donde se encontró con la mejor imagen de su vida.

- **¡InuYasha! **– Exclamaron al unísono al ver al recién llegado.

Este tenía una camisa azul encima de una camiseta negra y pantalón negro junto a un sombrero estilo Luis Fonsi azul.

- **¿Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para combinarse con azul y negro? **– Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa picara.

Los chicos en cuestión simplemente negaron mientras reían nerviosos. El ojidorado posó sus labios sobre la mejilla de Kagome, quien al sentirlo simplemente saltó, literalmente.

Se sintió como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido cinco años atrás. Cuando un beso de InuYasha era una de las cosas que más deseaba a cada despertar suyo. El ojidorado se separó para luego acariciarle la mejilla con ternura dejando sorprendidos a todos.

- **Estas… hermosa esta noche **– Susurró sensualmente en el oído de la chica.

Ella sonrió ante el halago. Dándose cuenta del juego que el ojidorado esta jugando con ella. Lo tomó de la camisa acercándolo hasta sentir su respiración sobre la suya.

- **Tu te ves… exquisito esta noche **– Soltó ella.

Ambos se sonrojaron ante la comprometedora posición que ambos tenían.

Ella estaba tomándolo de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia ella. El tenía una mano en su mejilla como si fuera a besarla.

- **¡Chicos la cena…! **– Calló el pelinegro al ver los protagonistas del show que tenia a todos en silencio.

Sonrió.

- **¿Necesitan privacidad? **– Preguntó al estar cerca de la pareja que inmediatamente se separó.

- **¡¡¡Satoshi!!! **– Gritaron todos como reclamo por lo que hizo.

Todos reímos. Las mujeres servían la comida mientras los hombres preparaban las bebidas. Los platos fueron servidos mientras los chicos hablaban de cosas triviales y molestaban a InuYasha por el sombrero.

- **Ya chicos suéltenme **– Pidió InuYasha al mismo tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de Margarita.

- **¡Ay InuYasha no seas amargado! El sombrero te queda aunque… **- Se calló para quitarle el sombrero a InuYasha - ** A mi me queda mejor **– Se lo puso para luego guiñarle el ojo.

- **¡OH si! **– Murmuró en sarcasmo el ojidorado viendo a las chicas reírse.

InuYasha ya estaba un poco borracho junto a Miroku.

Los juegos de Navidad empezaron. Empezamos por el juego de la botella. Y la botella dio su primera vuelta.

- **¡Kouga y Sango! **– Gritó la pelinegra con un sonrojo.

Los chicos en cuestión se miraron sorprendidos pero no podían romper el juego de la botella. Así que ambos se acercaron lentamente hasta dar un pequeño beso que no duro ni segundos.

La botella volvió a girar dando otra pareja que no podía creerlo.

- **¡Satoshi y Kagome! **– Exclamó Ayame.

Kagome no podía creerlo, es decir, tenía que besarse con Satoshi. Satoshi sonreía aunque todavía no salía de las casualidades de la vida.

Un ojidorado que estaba al lado de Kagome no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Satoshi y Kagome se estaban besando. Y aunque tan solo fuera un piquito, debía matarlo.

La botella volvió a girar sorprendiendo a más de uno, pero satisfaciendo a muchos.

- **¡Kagome e InuYasha! **– Gritaron todos excepto los nombrados.

Ambos se miraron con timidez. Se acercaron hasta sentir sus respiraciones. Aquel cosquilleo que siempre sentían cuando se besaban y eran adolescentes.

Sentían sus labios como dos imanes queriendo atraerse. Necesitaba tocar esos labios rojos de nuevo para satisfacer esa necesidad.

Sus labios rozaron como un simple pero luego de poner un poco de distancia ambos cerraron los ojos acercándose nuevamente hasta dar con un beso.

La lengua del ojidorado invadió la boca de Kagome reconociendo de nuevo aquel sentimiento tan extrañado por ellos. La tomó de la mejilla para acercarla más hacia él. Ella se abrazó al cuello de él tratando de quitar toda distancia entre ellos.

El aire les comenzó a faltar al mismo tiempo en que se separaban para nuevamente besarse con ímpetu.

Los chicos miraban con sorpresa, y éxito lo que estaban presenciando en este momento. Sabían que InuYasha estaba un poco borracho pero Kagome no estaba para nada borracha, es más, estaba muy cuerda.

Ella se sentía en el cielo al besar nuevamente a InuYasha. Parecía que estaba volando, y nunca iba a caer. Pero…

¡OH Dios!

¿Qué esta haciendo?

Se separó rápidamente al caer en lo que estaba haciendo. Miró a todos sus amigos quienes la veían sorprendidos, y era normal. Miró a InuYasha que todavía buscaba más que ese beso.

¡Eran amigos por dios!

- **¿Qué pasa, Kag? **– Preguntó InuYasha.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Era increíble como podía preguntar eso, es decir, parecía que nada malo sucedió. Ella quiere morirse.

- **Nada ¡Que siga la fiesta! **– Exclamó ella queriendo olvidar la vergonzosa situación.

- **¡Si! **– Afirmaron todos.

Empezaron a bailar.

InuYasha tomó de la mano a la pelinegra. La llevó al centro de la sala donde la tomó de la cintura mientras sus manos se enredaban a la de la pelinegra.

La música era clásica. El paso lento ocasiono un ambiente romántico que perturbo a la chica todavía no había superado aquel beso sucedido entre ambos, que simplemente son amigos.

El escondió su rostro entre el espacio del cuello, y hombro de la chica mientras aspiraba aquel perfume tan agradable de la chica. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Ahora se sentía… Menos atraída por InuYasha.

¡Claro!

Ya lo había besado, así que si tenía algún tipo de atracción por el. Debía ser olvidada, es decir, ya no tenía nada que desear. Ya lo beso, así que ya no le gusta.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento tan cierto.

- **Eso me tranquiliza mucho **– Susurró ella no siendo escuchada por el ojidorado.

El baile terminó.

Kagome se iba a sentar en una silla individual que había entre los sillones pero entonces el ojidorado la tomó de la cintura para sentarla a su lado.

Sonrojada la chica lo miró confundida. Vio como el reía junto a sus amigos como si no la hubiera halado hacia él. Sango se sentó frente a ella con una sonrisa que ella bien conocía. Suspiró.

- **Me siento feliz de ver que tu relación va mejorando rápidamente **– Dijo ella guiñándole el ojo.

- **Sango… ¿Qué relación? **– Preguntó ella.

- **Pues la tuya, y la del chico ese **– Respondió la novia de Satoshi.

- **El y yo simplemente somos amigos, es que seguro esta borracho **– Rió ella.

Las chicas rieron.

Satoshi observaba acompañado de Miroku a las chicas, y a los chicos. Ambos suspiraron.

- **¿Crees que necesiten una margarita doble fuerte? **– Inquirió.

- **Yo creo que si **– Respondió el pelinegro.

El pelinegro empezó a preparar una copa de margarita con un poco de Vodka. Cualquiera que probara eso tendría que estar cayéndose, obligatoriamente. Caminó hasta el ojidorado que estaba conversando con Kouga. Le pasó la bebida, y este frunció el ceño.

- **¡¡Atención!! **– Gritó el pelinegro, Satoshi cuando obtuvo toda la atención entonces miró el reloj – **Son las 11 de la noche y quisiera brindar por la felicidad de cada uno de los que estamos aquí presentes **– Levantó su copa.

- **Brindo por el regreso de nuestro amigo, InuYasha **– Dijo Sango.

- **Yo brindo por que cada cena de navidad sea como esta **– Enunció Kagome con una sonrisa.

- **¡Yo haré el mejor brindis de toda la noche! **– Exclamó InuYasha provocando una sonrisa en Miroku, y Satoshi.

Estaba más que borracho.

- **A ver… ¿Cual? **– Interrogó Kouga.

- **Brindo por la chica más hermosa de este planeta aun cuando tenía 15 años era preciosa, ahora es una diosa **– Dijo el ojidorado arrastrando las palabras.

Muchos rieron al ver borracho al ojidorado. La pelinegra lo miraba con atención, pero algo confundida. Sango quiso echarle un poco de gasolina al fuego. Tocó el hombro del ojidorado con una sonrisa.

- **¿Quién es esa hermosa chica? **– Inquirió ella.

- **Pues… Kagome **– Tartamudeó él.

Se escuchó un OH muy profundo por todo el departamento. Todos esperaban la reacción de la pelinegra quien no terminaba de entender lo que había dicho el ojidorado, es decir, ella no esperaba eso.

Sango comenzó a reírse junto al ojidorado que no terminaba de decir halagos para una pelinegra que estaba muy sonrojada por sus comentarios.

La media noche llegó.

- **¡¡¡¡Feliz navidad!!!!!** – Gritaron todos al sonar el reloj.

Se abrazaron efusivamente.

- **Lo juro cada día te quiero más, Kagome **– Susurró el ojidorado en el oído de la pelinegra al abrazarla.

No pudo sorprenderse más.

¿InuYasha la quiere?

Y una cruda realidad llegó a si misma….

¿Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad?

**Jijijiji**

Aquí esta el Especial de Navidad. InuYasha por fin muestra un poco de sus sentimientos al mismo tiempo en que Kagome se da cuenta de que tal vez ya le deje de atraer InuYasha.

¿Qué pasara al día siguiente? Nadie sabe.

¡Gracias a todos!

Bueno me voy a dormir pues son las 1:35 A.M jijiji


	7. Secuelas de Noche Buena

**Capitulo VIII. Secuelas de Noche Buena**

_Corría debía encontrar a Sango si quería sobrevivir hasta casarse con Inu. Escuchó unos sollozos que la hicieron detenerse de su búsqueda. Siguió el ruido hasta llegar a un InuYasha llorando en silencio, aunque algunos sollozos se le escapaban._

Se acercó con tranquilidad. Debía calmarlo y tratar de que se desahogara. Era lo mejor además era su deber, como novia de el chico.

- _**Inu **__– Susurró lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada._

El chico volteó a verla. Se secó las lágrimas, y le dijo sin expresión lo que algún día provocaría un cambio en ella.

- _**Me voy para España **__– Soltó sorprendiendo a la pelinegra que ahora lo miraba con horror._

- _**Pero… **__- Interrumpida por el brusco levantamiento del ojidorado._

Este se acercó a abrazarla como si no la quisiera dejar. Ella le correspondió con delicadeza.

- _**Solo quédate así, no digas nada por favor **__– Pidió el chico apoyando su cabeza en la cabeza de ella._

- _**Si **__– Cumplió ella sin rechistar._

Abrió los ojos en ese momento. Miró el reloj a su lado dándose cuenta de la hora, y suspiró mirando el techo.

- **Déjame ir a ver a Inu **– Susurró ella.

Debido a que InuYasha no podía conducir tubo que dormir en su departamento. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, que no era la de Satoshi. Lo vio ahí sin camiseta. Mordió su labio inferior.

Se acercó hasta sentarse al lado de su cabeza. Lo miró.

- **Hace cinco años te hubiera despertado con besos, caricias y hasta con palabras de amor pero ahora no puedo hacer nada de eso, es decir, somos amigos y aunque hoy hubo acciones que no son de amigos se que simplemente es culpa del alcohol o tal vez… **- Murmuraba ella acariciando su cabello plateado – **Sentías lo mismo que yo, la necesidad de besarnos y tocarnos digo, la atracción entre los dos se estaba confundiendo con sentimientos profundos que en verdad desearía volvieran a revivir fui muy feliz a tu lado pero… **- Calló al verse sonrojada – **Tu ya tienes una vida, y yo tengo la mía no quiero volver atrás… **- Suspiró levantándose para caminar hasta la ventana y mirarlo – **Lo único que deseo es que ambos seamos amigos, o seamos algo más pero no quiero vivir con esta confusión ¡Es frustrante! **– Exclamó ella.

El ojidorado yacía acostado sin hacer ningún movimiento hasta que la sorprendió diciendo su nombre.

- **Kagome **– Susurró el ojidorado atrayendo la atención de ella.

- **Una pregunta… ¿Qué quisiste decir con que cada día me quieres más? Como quisiera entenderlo porque eres un chico complicado puedes decirlo en sentido como familia, pero también como formal la verdad cada comentario que haces es para complicarme la vida me confundes cada día más pero… **- Rió ella – **He cambiado y… No voy detrás de el primer chico que me guste, tu tienes que venir detrás de mi y ganarme si enserio quieres algo conmigo **– Terminó por decir ella.

- **Te quiero **– Volvió a sorprender el ojidorado.

- **Si me quisieras, ya me lo hubieras dicho ¿no? **– Preguntó al aire.

Miró la habitación con atención. Las paredes eran de un color azul cielo que debido a la oscuridad no se podía admirar, con rayas blancas a su lado y las esquinas del techo tenían un estilo de círculos. Era hermoso. Además tenía peluchitos dibujados en las paredes. Ese cuarto lo hizo para un niño, pero no tiene hijos.

Nuevamente miró al ojidorado que ahora tenía sus ojos abiertos hacia ella. Se sorprendió pero tampoco se movió solo esperó a ver que el hacia.

- **Me duele la cabeza **– Murmuró el causando risa en ella.

- **A mi me dolería todo con esa borrachera que te diste ayer **– Comentó ella sonriente.

- **Bueno no quiero decirte todas las partes que me dueles **– Rió el.

- **¿Quieres Advil? **– Inquirió.

- **¡Me encantaría! **– Respondió el ojidorado.

Ella salió de la habitación para caminar hasta la cocina. Allí buscó en el refrigerador dos advils lo justo para que Inu se sintiera mucho mejor. Tomó un vaso el cual llenó de agua.

Listo todo. Lo puso en una pequeña bandeja con la cual llegó nuevamente para escuchar a InuYasha quejarse.

- **Toma **– Le pasó las pastillas.

El ojidorado las tomó con lentitud. Luego de un rato miró la habitación como minutos atrás ella lo hizo. Eso provocó una sonrisa en ella.

El frunció el ceño, y la miró.

- **¿Dormí en tu departamento? **– Preguntó.

- **Si te ibas así como estabas hoy todos estuviéramos en el hospital visitándote, o tal vez en tu funeral era mejor que te quedaras creeme **– Respondió ella viendo el sonrojo de él.

- **No se que me estaban dando los chicos, pero parecía la bebida más embriagante del mundo **– Comentó el con la mirada confundida.

Ella asintió ante eso. Ella vio como preparaban esas bebidas especiales para InuYasha. Querían provocar situaciones y cumplieron su objetivo.

- **Tengo una duda **– Informó ella.

El ojidorado levantó la mirada.

- **¿Cuál? **– Interrogó.

- **¿Qué recuerdas de ayer en la noche? **– Inquirió ella sin tartamudear.

- **Ehm… Pues todo **– Respondió el.

Sintió su mandíbula caer ante la respuesta.

- **¿To…? ¿Todo? **– Preguntó sin poder creerlo.

- **Si, solo tengo algunas lagunas como en el juego de la botella, y cuando llego la media noche **– Dijo.

Ella lo miró desconcertada.

¡Claro!

Lo más importante se le olvida. Es de tontos.

Se sintió una estupida creyendo que tendría una conversación donde más o menos tratarían de explicar lo que sienten. Pero no al chico se le tenía que olvidar lo que paso.

¡Claro! Era lo más conveniente.

- **Bueno no fue nada importante entonces **– Dijo ella.

- **Si, tal vez solo dije un par de tonterías y ya **– Confirmó el.

¿Tonterías?

¿El beso entre ambos fue una tontería?

¡Idiota!

InuYasha estaba jugando con su paciencia. No era la Madre Teresa de Calcuta que estaba llena de paciencia para tener que aguantar a este chico que no recordaba nada.

- **Quizás **– Dijo ella.

- **Lo organizaste todo muy bien **– Halagó el.

- **Gracias **– Agradeció ella.

- **Tu cumpleaños es muy pronto **– Murmuró el chico sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse. Inu se acordaba de su cumpleaños numero 23. Sonrió.

- **Si, aunque el tuyo esta mucho más cerca **– Dijo ella.

- **Si **– Aceptó sonriendo.

Ella miraba por la ventana mientras sentía la mirada de él sobre ella. Tal vez lo mejor era que no recordara nada, es decir, que le diría ella si el le preguntaba por que le correspondió.

Suspiró.

Todavía no sabía porque le había correspondido. No fue solo un beso, fueron varios. Se giró para mirarlo. Se encontró con aquella mirada dorada que la debilitaba.

- **¿Deseas darte un baño? **– Cuestionó mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.

- **Si, por favor **– Afirmó.

- **Enseguida te traigo una toalla, y ropa de Satoshi **– Informó ella saliendo de la habitación.

- **OK **– Dijo InuYasha con un suspiro.

Camino hasta la habitación de Satoshi en donde lo encontró durmiendo como siempre con ropa. Le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda lo suficientemente dura para levantarlo. El la miró con extrañeza.

- **Levántate para que le hagas compañía al amnésico **– Dijo ella.

El pelinegro se rió al entender el apodo.

- **¿Lo olvidó? **– Preguntó recibiendo una toalla en su rostro.

- **Olvidó todo lo que vivió conmigo, pero lo demás lo tiene clavado en su cerebro de paja **– Reclamó ella sentándose a un lado de la cama.

- **Creeme con Miroku lo recordara **– Rió el chico.

- **Seguro, oye llevare la toalla y un poco de ropa **– Pidió ella.

- **Ya **– Aceptó el pelinegro abriendo el closet.

Entre ambos trataban de elegir la ropa para el ojidorado.

- **Esa no me gusta **– Opinó el ojidorado al borde la puerta.

- **¡InuYasha! **– Exclamó el pelinegro sentando al ojidorado al lado de una pelinegra sonrojada.

- **Me imagino que te sientes mejor que estés levantado **– Murmuró ella.

- **Si **– Respondió el.

- **Ahora dime… ¿Qué prefieres de aquí? **– Preguntó Satoshi desesperado.

- **La camisa negra **– Dijo mientras observaba lo demás.

- **¿Qué más? **– Inquirió.

- **El T-Shirt blanco, y un pantalón negro **– Terminó de decir.

- **Tómalos **– Le dio Satoshi a InuYasha.

- **Para ustedes los chicos es más fácil elegir la ropa, es decir, nosotras las mujeres se nos complica mucho **– Opinó Kagome haciendo un puchero de los que tanto había extrañado InuYasha.

- **No se les complica, ustedes se complican **– Dijo InuYasha.

Satoshi asintió.

- **Las mujeres cuando tienen que prepararse para una cita con el chico que les gusta es un infierno esperarlas, pareciera que irán a un desfile sin tarima **– Todos rieron ante el comentario del pelinegro.

- **Una cita para nosotros es importante si el chico en verdad te gusta **– Murmuró ella.

_Era su primera cita con InuYasha._

¡OH dios su primera cita!

Se había puesto un vestido rosado que le llegaba a las rodillas y era de tirantes. Además se había maquillado un poco para que notara la diferencia.

- _**¡Ya me voy mamá! **__– Corrió hasta la puerta._

- _**Buena suerte, Hija **__– Deseó su madre._

Al llegar al café donde se habían quedado de reunir se sintió emocionada al verlo. Estaba sentado.

Tenía una camisa amarilla, con un pantalón negro. Parecía impaciente, si la verdad InuYasha nunca había sido muy paciente, es más, era el más impaciente de los chicos que había conocido y eso le gusta.

- _**¡Inu por aquí! **__– Lo llamó mientras movía sus manos._

Lo vio correr hacia ella. Se sintió feliz.

**¡Hola!**

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de nuestra historia.

Estoy un poco rápida, porque estoy haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo por ustedes enserio.

¡Gracias a todos!

Kagome se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos están reviviendo, pero no se la dará fácil a InuYasha quien esta amnésico de lo más importante de la noche.

Jajaja Ya saben nos vemos mañana


	8. Como antes, tu eres mi salvador

**Capitulo IX. Como antes, tu eres mi salvador**

Si estar enamorado era de cobardes, entonces el era un cobarde.

Estaba cobardemente enamorado.

Se removió inquieto en la silla de su oficina. Era imposible que en dos meses y medio sus sentimientos ha renacido porque… Porque si. No tenia una base que le dijera el porque había vuelto a querer a su amiga.

Simplemente la amaba.

Amaba su sonrisa, sus sonrojos, sus cuentos, sus ojos, su boca, su forma de ser, de pensar, de hablar. La amaba, simplemente amaba todo lo que tenia que ver con ella.

Sonrió.

El amor siempre hace que el se pusiera cursi, y lo estaba. Estaba enamorado, y cursimente cursi. Que dilema.

Eso si nadie podía enterarse de que esos sentimientos habían renacido, es decir, eran amigos y el no iba a ser el culpable de que se separaran los amigos de toda la vida. Quería siempre estar así, como amigo cerca de ella.

_Señor Taisho, el joven Miroku desea hablar con usted_

El intercomunicador lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Presionó con suavidad el botón que le daría lugar a su voz.

- **Que pase, Tsubaki **– Accedió el.

La puerta se abrió minutos luego. Era Miroku caminando de espaldas, hasta que la puerta cerró y giró a ver un ojidorado con el ceño fruncido.

- **¡Tu secre es sexy! **– Exclamó emocionado.

- **Y una tigresa en la cama **– Colaboró el.

- **¿Ya te la tiraste? **– Preguntó sorprendido mientras se sentaba.

El simplemente asintió. Tsubaki se le había lanzado casi al mismo tiempo que lo conoció, prácticamente.

- **¡Por cierto león antes de ayer cazaste a tu leona, porque tiene carácter que se derrumba ante ti! **– Alabó Miroku confundiendo al ojidorado.

- **¿De qué hablas? **– Inquirió.

- **¡OH si! Satoshi me dijo que no recuerdas nada de lo verdaderamente importante de esa noche **– Comentó sin darle mucha importancia al tema.

El ojidorado lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Esta felicidad de Miroku no le daba buena espina. Solo se le olvidaran unos detalles, lo demás seguro no tenia importancia.

- **Dime de una maldita vez **– Ordenó asesinando con la mirada al pelinegro.

- **¿De qué no te acuerdas? **– Curioseó mirando un cuadro en la oficina el ojiazul.

- **El juego de la botella, y cuando llego la medianoche **– Respondió.

El pelinegro giró a mirarlo con una cara de horror.

- **¡¿Qué tipo de hombre eres al olvidar cuando besaste a Kagome, y cuando…?! Bueno, en la media noche no sucedió nada que yo sepa… raro **– Dijo.

Estaba estático. No sabía si había escuchado mal o si se estaba volviendo loco. Sentía la sorpresa correr por su cuerpo lentamente. Nunca le había ocurrido algo así.

Sin querer, y sin conciencia llevó una de sus manos a los labios mientras Miroku seguía divagando en sus pensamientos.

Espera… ¿Por qué ella no dijo nada?

_- __**¿Qué recuerdas de ayer en la noche? **__– Inquirió ella sin tartamudear._

- _**Ehm… Pues todo **__– Respondió el._

- _**¿To…? ¿Todo? **__– Preguntó sin poder creerlo._

- _**Si, solo tengo algunas lagunas como en el juego de la botella, y cuando llego la media noche **__– Dijo._

- _**Bueno no fue nada importante entonces **__– Dijo ella._

- _**Si, tal vez solo dije un par de tonterías y ya **__– Confirmó el._

- _**Quizás **__– Dijo ella._

Ella lo negó todo.

No quiso hacerle recordar ese momento, aunque todavía no logra recordarlo. Quisiera hacerlo tal vez así pudiera darse fuerzas para arriesgarse, y enamorarla. Pero no, no puede.

¡Demonios!

- **¿Lo recordaste? **– Cuestionó Miroku.

- **No, y eso me molesta **– Respondió seco mientras se tomaba el rostro entre sus manos.

- **Lo harás tranquilo, no te apresures **– Calmó el pelinegro.

- **¿Cómo fue? **– Interrogó con desesperación.

- **¿El beso? ¡Fue increíble! Parecían almas gemelas que desde hace tiempo habían estado esperando para satisfacer ese sentimiento de protección, cariño y sobre todo, amor que ambos sentían por el otro. Amigo, fue genial **– Rió Miroku al tiempo que veía el sonrojo y ceño fruncido del ojidorado.

- **¿Almas gemelas? ¿Practicaste esa respuesta? **– Preguntó.

El otro lo miró indignado mientras se levantaba de la silla.

- **¡Te juro que fue así! ¡Fue mágico, hermano! **– Exclamó el chico de ojos azules apoyando sus manos en el escritorio.

El ojidorado simplemente miraba incrédulo lo que su mejor amigo estaba afirmando. Se había besado con Kagome en la noche de Navidad. Y al parecer había sido también el protagonista de un show gratis para sus amigos.

Lo que le dolía eran dos cosas.

No recordar esa escena de su vida y que ella no quisiera, al parecer, querer que el lo recordara.

Ella no quería mantener ese recuerdo en ambos.

Se sentía engañado, pero a la vez frustrado.

Miró el reloj. Era la hora de salida, o por lo menos no faltaba mucho para el medio día.

Apoyó su rostro en la mesa tratando de recordar ese momento. En alguna parte de su memoria debía estar ese recuerdo pero lo que no sabia es donde.

_La media noche llegó._

_- __**¡¡¡¡Feliz navidad!!!!!**__ – Gritaron todos al sonar el reloj. _

_Se abrazaron efusivamente. _

_- __**Lo juro cada día te quiero más, Kagome **__– Susurró el ojidorado en el oído de la pelinegra al abrazarla._

Dejando sorpresa en el rostro de la pelinegra.

¡OH dios!

¿En qué momento le dijo eso?

Ahora si estaba confundido. Nunca en su vida, hablando conscientemente, diría sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, es decir, no es como que a tus amigas les digas todos los días que la quieres cada día más.

Era una declaración… de amor.

Se le había declarado.

OK. Ahora se sentía más que engañado, y completamente avergonzado.

- **Me le declare **– Comentó hacia el pelinegro.

- **¿A quién? **– Preguntó confundido el otro.

- **A Kagome, me le declarado a Kagome indirectamente en la media noche **– Confesó sonrojado.

El chico no pudo mostrarse más que sorprendido. Su amigo le estaba confesando que se le había declarado a su mejor amiga, y cree que no es el único sorprendido. La mueca de sorpresa que tenia en el rostro el ojidorado, era de chiste.

- **¿En qué momento? **– Cuestionó curioso.

- **En la media noche **– Respondió.

Una carcajada fue soltada por el pelinegro al oír la respuesta.

- **No te burles **– Exigió.

- **Es imposible no hacerlo. Te pones ebrio, y se te olvida lo más importante eres un tonto **– Rió su amigo.

- **Lo sé, pero… ¿Ya puedes parar? **– Inquirió molesto al ver que su amigo seguía riendo.

- **OK **– Aceptó el chico.

Vio como Miroku iba a su pequeño bar, y preparaba dos copas de whisky. Le paso una a el quien la tomo, sin pensarlo dos veces. Necesitaba un poco de alcohol.

Apoyo su barbilla sobre el escritorio mientras miraba como el hielo se derretía en el whisky.

Miroku comenzó a contar sobre su vida como seria su vida de casado, mientras el lo miraba ausente. Si había besado a Kagome, y ella respondió a ese beso entonces, sus sentimientos son correspondidos ¿No?

Una media sonrisa adornó el rostro del ojidorado.

- **¿No estas escuchándome, verdad? **– Interrogó el otro dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- **No **– Negó sin más.

- **Bueno amigo, ya es hora de salir así vamos a almorzar por ahí ¡adelante levántate! **– Invitó el pelinegro.

El ojidorado asintió mientras se levantaba de la silla. Luego de que Miroku saliera, le dio un último vistazo a su oficina para salir.

- **Tsubaki haga lo que tiene que hacer, y váyase a almorzar **– Ordenó al ver la figura de su secretaria.

- **Si, Sr. Taisho **– Aceptó ella entrando a la oficina.

Ambos amigos caminaron hasta la salida principal para cruzar la calle y comer en un restaurante que había en el frente de la empresa. Al llegar vieron que el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, por suerte aun quedaba una mesa.

Se sentaron allí mientras esperaban que viniera a pedir su orden. El ojidorado miraba a todos los que estaban en el restaurante y no pudo detenerse en ese chico que una vez estuvo con Kagome en la heladería cuando el había conocido a Himiko, si así se llamaba.

_Observo de reojo que la pelinegra se sentaba en una mesa cercana a la de él. Un joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño se acercó hasta su mesa, y ella sonrió al verlo sintió rabia._

_- __**Houjo cuanto tiempo **__– Dijo ella saludando al joven._

_- __**Si Kag, mucho tiempo… ¿Dos semanas? **__– Asintió el tomando asiento._

_- __**Tres semanas **__– Corrigió ella._

_- __**¿Como has estado? **__– Pregunto el._

_- __**Con muchas que hacer, sin animo y sin tiempo **__– Confeso sonrojada._

Ese recuerdo le dio un escalofrío. No deseaba recordar esos momentos de celos. Celos que de alguna forma debía olvidar, pues Kagome una vez fue suya, pero ahora no es nada más que su amiga.

- **Inu **– Llamó Miroku con tono feminista mientras rozaba sus dedos por el saco de InuYasha.

- **¿Qué te pasa? **– Preguntó enojado con una expresión de asco.

- **Te había llamado tres veces y no respondía, entonces decidí hacerte reaccionar a la mala **– Rió el pelinegro al ver la expresión del ojidorado.

El ojidorado observo al mesero esperando una respuesta a su orden, tal vez por eso era que Miroku lo estaba llamando y le hizo pasar ese mal rato.

- **Quisiera un Sukiyaki **– Pidió.

- **Enseguida **– Dijo el mesero saliendo de su vista.

- **¿En qué pensabas? **– Preguntó.

- **En nada **– Respondió huraño.

- **Amigo… ¿No me tienes confianza? Soy tu mejor amigo, una muestra de eso fue nunca a Kagome y Sango que hablaba contigo casi todos los meses **– Murmuró el otro.

- **Es que… **- Suspiró ante su derrota – **Hace unos días vi a Kagome con ese chico de la mesa de atrás y ambos se veían muy confianzudos, y eso me dio celos **– Dijo haciendo una seña hacia atrás – **Pero lo mas importante de todo es que… ahora ese chico esta con otra chica muy acaramelado, y si tiene algo con Kagome entonces la esta engañando, eso es lo que me pasa aparte de no poder recordar la parte del beso **– Terminó por decir para ver como Miroku discretamente miraba al chico para luego reír.

- **Es Houjo, fue novio de Kagome por un tiempo su relación terminó porque Kagome no acepto su propuesta de matrimonio **– Rió el chico.

El ceño fruncido de InuYasha no podía acentuarse más. Kagome tenía un historial que deseaba no saber, pues su ira aumentaba ante cada novedad.

El mesero llegó con la orden de cada uno. Al mesero irse ambos se dispusieron a comer.

- **Gracias por la comida **– Agradecieron el unísono.

El sukiyaki estaba delicioso. Lastima que no pudiera disfrutarlo debido a que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar, o exactamente, en otra persona. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo, seguro comiendo.

Enamoraría a Kagome, el quería hacerlo

Aunque este arriesgando su amistad con todos, el enamorara a Kagome.

No hará lo correcto. Por lo menos no esta vez.

_La botella volvió a girar sorprendiendo a más de uno, pero satisfaciendo a muchos. _

_- __**¡Kagome e InuYasha! **__– Gritaron todos excepto los nombrados. _

_Ambos se miraron con timidez. Se acercaron hasta sentir sus respiraciones. Aquel cosquilleo que siempre sentían cuando se besaban y eran adolescentes. _

_Sentían sus labios como dos imanes queriendo atraerse. Necesitaba tocar esos labios rojos de nuevo para satisfacer esa necesidad. _

_Sus labios rozaron como un simple pero luego de poner un poco de distancia ambos cerraron los ojos acercándose nuevamente hasta dar con un beso. _

_La lengua del ojidorado invadió la boca de Kagome reconociendo de nuevo aquel sentimiento tan extrañado por ellos. La tomó de la mejilla para acercarla más hacia él. Ella se abrazó al cuello de él tratando de quitar toda distancia entre ellos. _

_El aire les comenzó a faltar al mismo tiempo en que se separaban para nuevamente besarse con ímpetu. _

_Los chicos miraban con sorpresa, y éxito lo que estaban presenciando en este momento. Sabían que InuYasha estaba un poco borracho pero Kagome no estaba para nada borracha, es más, estaba muy cuerda._

- **Miroku **– Llamó.

- **Dime **– Pidió.

- **Recordé el beso **– Murmuró.

- **¿Enserio? **– Preguntó sonriente.

- **Si, lo he recordado **– Asintió.

- **¡Eso es buenísimo! **– Exclamó viendo a su amigo.

Terminaron de comer, y mientras tomaban soda. El pensaba en lo mucho que tendría que hacer si quería conseguir enamorar a su ex novia, es decir, ahora que la ha ido conociendo después de cinco años se ha notado que tenía experiencia, que ya no era la inocente chica que dejo.

Su teléfono celular se dejo escuchar.

Al ver quien era, sonrió.

- **Y llama la dueña de mis pensamientos **– Dijo él siendo escuchado por Miroku.

- **Contesta, o se te ira la dueña de tus pensamientos **– Rió el pelinegro.

- **Hola **– Saludó al tomar la llamada.

_¡Hola Inu! Te estoy llamando para molestarte, pero Miroku debe estar muy ocupado con su despedida de soltero y Satoshi, bueno Satoshi esta fuera de la ciudad… ¡Eres el único que me queda!_

- **OH Gracias por tenerme pendiente **– Dijo en un evidente sarcasmo.

_¡Perdón!_

- **De acuerdo pero dime… ¿Que pasa? **– Preguntó.

_Mi auto fue robado, y ahora estoy a media hora del centro de la ciudad a pie. _

- **Pero… ¿No te hicieron nada? **– Siguió preguntando ahora con preocupación.

_¡OH no! Es que entré a una cabaña para planear un anuncio, me pareció perfecta y bueno, al parecer, no era la única por el lugar, y como mi auto es deportivo es fácil robarlo si no le pones la capota, y ahora estoy en un bosque, frente a un río, sola y a pie._

- **Dime donde es… Y te iré a buscar **– Pidió.

_El valle de Todoroki_

- **¿Cerca del río? **– Preguntó.

_Frente al río_

- **Enseguida voy, esperame ahí. No te muevas **– Rogué saliendo del restaurante siendo seguido por su amigo minutos después pues se quedó pagando.

_Creeme no lo haré_

- **OK **– Cerré el celular.

- **¿Qué paso, amigo? **– Inquirió.

- **Kagome esta en el valle de Todoroki, en una cabaña, sola frente a un río y su auto fue robado **– Le dice caminando hasta el estacionamiento de su empresa.

- **Se donde queda esa cabaña, pues he ido varias veces a ese río ¿Te acompaño? **– Preguntó.

- **Que bueno que tengas idea de donde queda, porque yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea **– Respondió.

Encontraron el auto de InuYasha, que casualmente era igual al de Kagome solo que negro y el de Kagome era amarillo. Ambos se subieron al auto, y Miroku le indicó a donde debía ir para llegar a la cabaña.

El tiempo pasaba y a causa del trafico duraron aproximadamente una hora en llegar al valle.

- **InuYasha es aquí **– Dijo el pelinegro.

El auto ya estaba parqueado, y ambos observaban desde adentro el lugar.

- **No la veo ¿Y tu? **– Preguntó saliendo del auto el ojidorado.

- **Tampoco **– Respondió.

- **¿Qué hacemos? **– Inquirió mirando con desesperación para todos lados.****

- **¿Qué tal si nos separamos y la buscamos cerca de aquí? **– Sugirió el otro.

- **Si, yo por la derecha tu por la izquierda **– Ordenó.

- **Nos vemos aquí en 30 minutos, máximo **– Dijo.

- **De acuerdo **– Aceptó comenzando a caminar por la orilla del río.

El bosque estaba desolado no veía nada, pero no sabia que pasaba el le dijo que no se moviera, le hizo prometer que no lo haría entonces donde estaba. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

Oyó risas en la lejanía. Se fue acercando hasta darse cuenta que era risa de hombre.

- **Danos todo lo valioso que tengas **– Pidió aquel hombre.

- **¿Yo? ¡Jamás les daré lo valioso que tengo! ¡Es mío! **– Exclamó la chica con valentía.

- **Pues tendremos que quitártelo a la fuerza ¿No? **– Sugirió uno de ellos.

- **Eh… ¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!! **– Grito ella.

El ojidorado corría hacia esas voces sabia que la chica tenia que ser Kagome. Al llegar vio como esos chicos trataban de asaltar a Kagome. La rabia lo invadió y rápidamente se tiró sobre los asaltantes.

- **¡No se atrevan! **– Gritó con rabia.

En ese momento llegó Miroku dispuesto a ayudarlo, y los cuatro comenzaron a pelear siendo observados minuciosamente por Kagome.

Los asaltantes al final habían huido. Miroku e InuYasha habían estudiando defensa personal nadie podía vencerlo a menos que fuera un profesional de artes marciales, que no eran nada para esos criminales.

- **¡¡Si los vencimos!! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! **– Cantaba Miroku mientras bailaba.

El ojidorado se acercó a la pelinegra, y se arrodilló a su frente.

- **¿No te hicieron nada? **– Preguntó.

- **No **– Sonrió ella.

El también sonrió ante la sonrisa de la chica. Nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo como ahora, ella estaba bien gracias a el como en los viejos tiempos.

- **Me alegra, por cierto besas bien **– Murmuró viendo como ella se sonrojaba.

- **¿Lo recordaste? ¿O Miroku te contó? **– Preguntó ella.

- **Miroku me contó, y luego recordé **– Respondió.

- **OH yupi **– Celebró en un susurro nerviosa.

- **Vamos **– Le extendió la mano para que se levantara.

- **Claro **– Aceptó ella tomando su mano.

Al estar levantada y Miroku haber dejado de caminar se dispusieron a caminar hasta el auto. Miroku decidió irse alante, según el para cuidar del auto ya que caminaban lentos la pareja.

- **Miroku siempre tan enérgico **– Comentó el ojidorado sonriendo.

- **Si, el siempre ha sido así **– Colaboró ella mirándolo con atención.

El ojidorado se detuvo para fijar su mirada en la chocolateada de la chica.

- **¿Que tanto me miras? ¿Tengo un bicho en la cara? ¿O que? **– Bromeó el.

- **Vuelvo a repetir, algunas cosas nunca cambian **– Dijo ella.

- **¿Como qué? **– Pregunto.

- **Como antes, tú eres mi salvador** – Rió ella.

- **No es como antes, ni como ahora es… como siempre, escúchame… **- Suspiró y tomó una de las manos de la pelinegra entre las suyas – **Siempre seré tu salvador, siempre te voy a proteger **– Prometió provocando una sonrisa en la pelinegra.

- **Se que lo harás **– Confirmó ella abrazándolo.

El sorprendido por el abrazo de la chica. Rápidamente respondió a ese abrazo. Aspiró su olor, y supo en ese momento. Que ella era la persona hecha para él, y el no podía ser tan tonto y volver a perderla.

Ni la vida, ni el destino podrían evitar que el intentara enamorarla de nuevo.

- **Kagome **– Llamó.

Ella se separó y lo miró expectante.

- **¿Si? **– Pregunto sonriente.

- **¿Qui…? ¿Quisieras ir… a cenar mañana por la noche? **– Tartamudeó.

- **¿Otra cena de reencuentro de secundaria? ¿O ahora es de la universidad? Porque de la universidad creo que no conoces a nadie, que yo conozca **– Comentó distraídamente ella provocando risa en el.

- **No, más bien diría que es una cita **– Dijo rápidamente pero entendible.

La pelinegra lo miró sorprendida.

- **¿Estas intentando enamorarme? **– Cuestionó.

- **Quizás **– Dudó el.

- **De acuerdo **– Aceptó ella.

Ambos vieron el auto y a un Miroku apoyado en el.

- **Mañana a las 7 te paso a buscar **– Informó el.

- **Mm… Creo que estará bien **– Dijo ella.

**¡Hola!**

Aquí el noveno capitulo de esta pequeña, y humilde historia.

Los sentimientos de InuYasha están aclarados, y dispuestos a todos contra todo. Aunque los de Kagome todavía no están aclarados, mucho menos dispuestos a ceder.

**¡Les agradezco a todos lo que han tomado un poco de su tiempo a mis creaciones! Setsuna17, JeSs-Dh, darkladyLC, Mitsuki Himura, Xx-April-xX, knd.03, fer-luna-hermione, Raven Sakura y Black, Hitomi, pao14, Paaulaa! :D, lady-create, pata, y Dayane. Individualmente, estoy respondiendo sus comentarios.**

Nos vemos en la próxima.


	9. Elegancia y Belleza I

**Capitulo X. Elegancia y Belleza I**

Sonrió mientras miraba la televisión.

_Ella se separó y lo miró expectante. _

_- __**¿Si? **__– Pregunto sonriente. _

_- __**¿Qui…? ¿Quisieras ir… a cenar mañana por la noche? **__– Tartamudeó. _

_- __**¿Otra cena de reencuentro de secundaria? ¿O ahora es de la universidad? Porque de la universidad creo que no conoces a nadie, que yo conozca **__– Comentó distraídamente ella provocando risa en el. _

_- __**No, más bien diría que es una cita **__– Dijo rápidamente pero entendible. _

_La pelinegra lo miró sorprendida. _

_- __**¿Estas intentando enamorarme? **__– Cuestionó. _

_- __**Quizás **__– Dudó el. _

_- __**De acuerdo **__– Aceptó ella._

¡OH por Dios!

Tenía una cita con Inuyasha. Solo faltaban dos horas para que viniera a recogerla, y todavía no tenía nada preparado, es más estaba viendo televisión.

- **No tengo nada en mi closet ¡¿Encontraste algo, Sango?! **- Cuestionó a su amiga que estaba en su habitación.

- **¡Kagome tienes de todo ¿Cuál es el problema?! **- Preguntó en respuesta.

Caminó con rabia hasta su desordenada habitación pues todo estaba fuera de lugar. Miró a Sango.

- **Sango escucha esto... Tengo la cita más importante de mi vida, donde necesito tener todo fríamente calculado para que salga bien y no arruine mi vida y tu preguntas... ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡El problema es que estoy perdiendo la razón, y lo peor es que no se por que! ¡Porque yo no siento nada por él! ¡Es solo mi amigo! ¿Cierto? **- Su amiga la miraba con burla.

- **Mira usarás lo que te diga, y ya veras que quedará enamorado si eso te preocupa **- Dijo ignorando su ultimo comentario.

- **De acuerdo ¿Qué puedo perder? ¿A Inuyasha? Eso no es nada **- Dijo con aparente tranquilidad para luego sonrojada declarar - **Ojala la tierra se abriera y me tragara **- Susurró colocandose un vestido rojo.

Frunció los labios ante el vestido, era demasiado elegante.

El vestido era escotado de color rojo pegado hasta la cadera definiéndole la parte de arriba. En la parte trasera de abajo tenía una cola que caía en cascada dándole un toque delicado, la cola no era larga más si arrastraba un poco. Le ocultaba los pies por lo cual podría usar hasta zapatillas bajas.

- **¿No crees que parezco exagerada? Seguro es a cenar simplemente **- Dijo ella mirándose.

- **No. Tranquila se el lugar que Inuyasha te llevara, así que ese vestido te queda perfecto **- Negó ella sonriendo por lo hermosa que se veía su amiga.

- **De acuerdo. Ya tengo a quien matar **- Dijo sentándose para que Sango comenzara a peinarla.

Después de una hora el peinado, y el maquillaje estuvo listo. Solo faltaba el caballero, y sonó el celular.

- **¡Inuyasha! **- Emocionado tomó el celular.

_No, soy Roberto_

- **¿Roberto? ¡OH Roberto! ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu llamada? **- Preguntó decepcionada.

_Quiero hacer unos negocios contigo_

- **OH bueno claro me encantaría, pero horita estoy un poco ocupada ¿Puedes llamar mañana o pasado? Tú sabes para hablar con tranquilidad **- Rogó.

_De acuerdo, hablamos luego entonces_

- **Si bye **- Colgó mientras suspiraba.

Se miró al espejo por más de media hora mientras su amiga hablaba sobre su vida, y leía una revista. No se sentía ella misma, se sentía una adolescente enamorada de un príncipe azul y que no sabe que hacer en una cita. No una chica experta que ha probado diferentes hombres, y que sabe seducir como una maestra.

- **Llegó **– Dijo Sango al escuchar el timbre del departamento.

No se sentía lista.

_Inuyasha ella viene en un momento, espera ¿si?_

Claro, vamos temprano

- **¿Lista para salir y deslumbrarlo? **– Preguntó.

- **No **– Se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- **¿Qué pasa Kagome? **– Interrogó acercándose a su amiga.

- **Me siento como una niña que esta enamorada por primera vez, casi no puedo respirar de los nervios **– Confesó sonrojada.

- **Escúchame eso es el amor, cada vez que voy a salir con Miroku me siento tan nerviosa como estas ahora y es que cuando te enamoras simplemente amas por primera vez a esa persona, siempre amas por primera vez a tu amor verdadero ahora si… ¿Lista? Solo debes ser Kagome Higurashi, la chica que he conocido desde hace 8 años **– Aconsejó ella.

- **Creo que puedo, pero… Luego necesitaré un psicólogo **– Rió ella.

Se levantó como una reina. Miró a Sango, luego se miró al espejo. Sango le abrió la puerta para que saliera, ella sonrió.

Caminaba con lentitud por el departamento de la princesa esperando que saliera, ya no aguantaba esperaba que no se aburriera en el baile. Estaba muy nervioso.

Sintió la puerta abrirse, y a Sango esperando a Kagome salir. Y la vio tan hermosa, o más que todo los días. Estaba allí con una sonrisa, y al parecer nerviosa al igual que él.

Se acercó con lentitud, y le tendió la mano. Ella la tomó con una sonrisa, se sentía en un sueño y ahora se preocupaba por que tal vez no merecía tan hermosa mujer.

- **¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera cita? **– Preguntó.

_Al salir bajo las escaleras con tranquilidad me encuentro con Inu vestido al estilo formal con un smoking negro apoyado en un auto de color blanco._

_¡QUE LINDO! _

_- __**Que lindo auto **__- Halague mirando el auto pues al parecer era nuevo. _

_- __**Gracias, estás hermosa esta noche **__- Me dijo mirándome con esa sonrisa que derretiría el polo norte. _

_- __**Gracias, tu tampoco estas mal a decir verdad, estás muy guapo **__- Respondí con un beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo. _

_Abrió la puerta del copiloto al entrar pude observar un carro muy lujoso por dentro y por fuera. El auto tomó rumbo al restaurante donde estaríamos ambos solo dispuestos a conocernos..._

_- __**Sango, Miroku y los chicos de secundaria deben estar esperándonos en el restaurante que renté por el día de hoy, para un reencuentro con compañeros de secundaria **__– Escuché para mirarlo sorprendida.  
_  
- **Yo diría que no fue una cita, fue una reunión de amigos **– Rió ella.

- **Para fue una cita, solo que había más compañía **– Bromeó el.

- **Espero que les vaya bien, ahora salgan o se hará tarde para recuperar el tiempo perdido **– La castaña los sacó del departamento.

- **Wow me han sacado de mi casa **– Dijo ella.

- **Tranquila puedes dormir en la mía los días que quieras **– Susurró en su oído mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- **Es una oferta tentadora con tremendo anfitrión **– Coqueteó ella.

Al llegar afuera no vi nada más que una limusina. Me sentía una reina.

- **Adelante **– Dijo un hombre elegantemente vestido.

- **¿Por qué una limosina? - **Pregunté viendo cada detalle de la limosina.

Los asientos eran de cuero blanco, teníamos un mini bar., televisión plana, teléfono.

- **¡OH por dios! ¡Esto parece una discoteca! **– Las luces del techo eran bellísimas.

- **Mi madre quiso lo mejor para mi invitada **– Lo miré por el comentario.

- **¿Tu madre? **– Pregunté.

- **Si, vamos camino al baile más importante que se hará en la ciudad hasta los reyes de España estarán allí sin mencionar los de Inglaterra, solo quiero que no te acerques el príncipe de Borbón es un mujeriego **– Confesó.

Estaba pálida. ¿Reyes? ¿Baile? ¿Más importante? ¿Mundial? ¿Príncipe Borbón?

- **¿Estás bien? **– Cuestionó preocupado.

- **No **– Respondió – **Digo, demasiada información para una sola persona pero dime… ¿Cuál era la necesidad de traerme ante los reyes? ¿No ves que este vestido no es de un diseñador para estar allí? ¿O no ves que no estoy lo suficientemente bien vestida para ir allí? Me va a dar un infarto **– Expresaba ella.

El rió para luego abrazarla y atraerla a su pecho.

- **Estás más preciosa que cualquier princesa, reina o lo que sea que haya allí **– Halagó el.

- **¿Y cómo lo sabes? Tu estas aquí conmigo, y no sabes como están vestidas ellas **– Reclamó ella.

- **Estoy seguro, conozco todas esas personas y no tienen el gusto que tienes tú ahora… ¿Qué tal si luego del baile te llevo a un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad para que estemos tu y yo solos sin nadie más? Sin reinas, ni princesas **– Aseguró el.

- **Trato hecho, pero no me dejes sola esas mujeres me comerán con la mirada, lo sé **– Pidió ella.

Asintió.

La limusina se detuvo aumentando los nervios de la pelinegra. Se sentía devastada de solo pensar en reyes, princesas, modelos, actrices, cantantes.

Salió de la limusina tomada de la mano de Inuyasha e inmediatamente fue invadida con flashes.

- **Recuerda eres una reina, mi reina **– Susurró el ojidorado en el oído de ella para darle seguridad.

La seguridad llegó a ella, y con la frente en alto y una sonrisa entraron al baile. Allí habían muchas personas importantes pero de grandes bellezas, o muy elegantes. Más ellos no quedaban atrás, pues la atención inmediata fue para ellos, hacían una pareja exquisita.

- **Que bonita pareja hacen **– Comentó una princesa.

- **Que elegancia, y seguridad **– Se comentaba en la sala.

**¡Gracias!  
Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, recuperada de diferentes enfermedades y con nuevas ideas para ustedes. Eh… perdón ya no me vale decirlo, no tengo como pedirles perdón pero desaparecer es parte de un escritor. Renovar ideas, volver a nacer, y demostrar porque escribimos.**

Espero el capitulo les gustara, y wow Kagome esta metida entre reyes y princesas pero sobre todo verá después de 5 años a la madre de Inuyasha ¿Y esta como la recibirá?

En el siguiente capitulo veremos una grata conversación entre la ex esposa de Inuyasha, y Kagome y la grandiosa interrupción de la madre de Inuyasha más un avance muy grande en la relación de ambos.

Espero sus comentarios de todos tipos. ¡Nos vemos el 28!


	10. Elegancia y Belleza II

**Capitulo XI. Elegancia y Belleza II**

La gente miraba con admiración a la pareja que caminaba con destreza y elegancia, más ninguno de los involucrados se daba cuenta de ello. Al llegar al final del salón la pareja saludó con una pequeña reverencia al estilo japonés a una dama de alta sociedad, Izayoi Taisho, la madre de Inuyasha.

Esta respondió con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia al igual. Luego inmediatamente abrazó a la pelinegra quien no supo como reaccionar, pero simplemente correspondió.

La mujer se separó para ver a la hermosa mujer frente ella.

- **Has crecido mucho, pequeña **– Dijo aquella mujer de imponente figura, pero hermosa sonrisa.

- **Si, muchas gracias **– Aceptó.

- **Inuyasha ya veo la razón de tanto empeño estos últimos días **– Avergonzó ella a su hijo que ahora estaba sonrojado por la situación.

- **Que bueno **– Susurró dispuesto a correr.

- **Pero… **- Se quedó pensativa hasta que miró a la pareja - **¡Vayan coman, tomen ponche, bailen, lo que quieran simplemente nada de vergüenza y mucha alegría! **– Exclamó ella con alegría.

Ambos asintieron caminando hacia la mesa del ponche.

- **Tu mamá esta muy cambiada, antes era mas seria **– Opinó ella.

- **Después de su enfermedad, al sanarse, se sintió tan bendecida que su alegría y su energía la caracterizan actualmente a todos les cae bien porque con todos es simpática y muy anímica **– Apoyó el pasándole una copa de ponche.

Observaba con sus ojos azules a todos los invitados de la fiesta buscando a su esposo. No lo veía pero ya estaba ansiosa por verlo, y besarlo hacia meses que no lo hacía. Cuanto lo extrañaba, pero lo mejor es que tal vez el también la estaba buscando parecían romeo y Julieta.

La pelinegra observaba con mucha precaución a todos había reconocido a varios empresarios importantes del país, aunque todavía no se había topado con algún artista o rey. Los nervios se habían disipado, pero quedaba esa punzada de que algo iba a suceder, y lo peor es que no sabía si era bueno o malo.

Una música suave se dejó escuchar en el salón.

- **¿Me permite esta pieza, Mi Reina? **– Invitó el ojidorado elevando su mano.

Ella sonrió.

- **Si, caballero **– Aceptó.

Fueron hasta el centro de la pista donde había varias parejas bailando suavemente. El la tomó de la cintura mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello con sus brazos. Comenzaron bailando como si fueran aprendices pero luego el sentimiento les invadió.

El se apegó más a ella, y ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él. Cada uno estaba en su mundo, soñando lo mismo solo que con diferentes situaciones.

La chica aspiró aquel perfume que tanto le gustaba en un hombre. Siempre que olía ese perfume en un hombre se daba cuenta de que Inuyasha fue muy importante para ella, o que tal vez sigue siendo muy importante pero siempre se ha preguntando ¿Qué tanto?

El soñaba con aquella pequeña chica que dejó hace cinco años y como puede cambiar una persona. Ella era toda una mujer dispuesta a todo, ya no necesita protección se protege sola, pero él puede estar ahí para cuando ella necesite recuperar fuerzas como aquel día.

_Ambos nos subimos en el auto, y este arrancó. _

_- __**¿Por qué estás triste? Por un momento durante la cena te perdiste en tu mundo ¿Qué paso? **__– Inquirió. _

_- __**Sinceramente, lo que pasa es que me di cuenta de que ya no tengo ni la más mínima oportunidad de algún día casarme, tener dos hijos preciosos, vivir en una casa grande con un perro junto a un hombre que me diga siempre cuanto me ama, que siempre me haga reír, que sea un buen hombre y un buen padre **__– Confesó dejando salir una ligera lágrima. _

_Detuve el auto, y la abrasé. Me dolía verla tan destrozada, parecía un angel con una ala rota._

_- __**Ese sueño se te cumplirá Kag, eres hermosa, inteligente, alegre, madura, sincera ¿Qué falta Kag? Nada... Ese hombre será el hombre más afortunado del mundo, tus hijos van a ser bellos mírate Kag, y si tienes buen gusto seguro serán preciosos, también una casa grande ya tu apartamento es grande por si seguro tu casa será una mansión, un perro te lo regalo si quieres hay muchos que quisieran una ama como tu **__– Sentí como me abrazaba más fuerte y me sentí fuerte. _

_-__** ¿Por qué te detuviste? **__– Preguntó. _

_- __**No podía permitir que lloraras sin el abrazo de una persona, cuando lloras lo que necesitas es un abrazo, Kagome **__– Sonreí mientras volvía a encender el auto. _

_- __**Gracias **__- Sonrió _

_- __**Algunas cosas no cambian… Nunca **__- Sonrió también tomando la mano de Kagome._

Sonrió era un hermoso, pero triste recuerdo.

- **Ya comenzaste a llamar la atención **– Dijo ella.

- **¿Cómo así? **– Rió.

- **Cuando demos la vuelta verás una rubia mirándote con deseo, y a mi con rabia **– Rió ella aunque no muy sincero, pero este no lo notó.

Piel blanca y un delgado cuerpo pero con atributos marcados. Ojos azules y un largo pelo rubio. Más unos labios rojos como el carmín que ahora estaban apretados fuertemente. Se sintió desesperado.

Krissy Cicarrelli.

Una modelo internacional muy sexy, y una de las herederas más ricas si no fuera por Paris Hilton. Hasta hace unos meses fue su esposa por cuestiones de negocios, pero se ha obsesionado con el, y eso no es bueno y menos si se entromete entre Kagome y él.

- **¿Te pasa algo, Inu? **– Preguntó con preocupación.

- **No **– La buscaba con la mirada más ya no la veía pero estaba en problemas, eso era seguro.

- **Te sentí nervioso, y hasta asustado cuando viste a esa rubia **– Deducía ella caminando con él hasta unas sillas que habían.

- **No, fue la mirada seguro contenía demasiados problemas **– Rió nervioso observando todo con miedo.

- **¡HI! ¡Inuyasha ¿Cómo estas?! **– Preguntó la rubia que anteriormente lo observaba.

- **¿Se conocen? **– No pudo evitar preguntar.

Vio como ella le iba a decir que era su ex esposa, no lo permitiría.

- **Eh… si, ella es la hija de un socio de mi madre, Krissy Cicarrelli **– Presentó con cuidado.

- **Modelo internacional, nacida en España para más información aprendí japonés gracias a mi inu **– Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

¿Inu?

- **Parece que tuvieron una relación muy amplia **– Colaboró la pelinegra.

- **Si, varias veces nos vimos y estuvimos juntos muchos meses casi un año **– Casi gritó el ojidorado al ver como la rubia iba a hablar.

- **Si no fuera porque el trato había terminado, y teníamos que divor… **- La madre de Inuyasha interrumpió.

- **¡Kagome necesito de tu ayuda, por favor! ¡Con permiso, Inu no la toques! **– Se fue con la pelinegra casi a rastras.

El rostro del ojidorado se puso serio.

- **¿Qué pretendes? **– Interrogó.

- **Pretendo demostrarte que esa chica que has escogido no me llega ni a las uñas de los pies **– Confesó ella haciendo una mueca con los labios.

- **Por lo menos es inteligente, y entiende cuando un trato se acaba **– Dijo el.

- **Inu tu sabes que te quiero mucho, podemos volver y casarnos, pero eso si no quiero tener hijos los podemos adoptar es que después me pongo gorda, y hasta vieja **– Lo abrazó ella.

- **No volveré contigo, y te aviso desde ahora que la juventud y la belleza no son para siempre ahora si no quieres que llame a seguridad vete por tu propio pie **– Advirtió.

- **Entonces… ¿De qué hablan? **– Preguntó una pelinegra algo agitada.

Se le había escapado a la madre de Inuyasha sabía que algo escondido había entre estos dos. Algo que no le va a gustar, pero ya vera Inuyasha si no lo descubre antes que salga de esa fiesta.

- **¿Por qué se quedan callados? **– Preguntó.

- _Enserio amorcito ella no vale la pena, es más parece un insecto _– Habló en su idioma natural, español.

Más Kagome si lo entendió.

La chica se fue la vista de ambos pero sobre todo de una chica que estaba molesta por su comentario tan constructivo.

- **¿Entendiste lo que dijo? **– Preguntó tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

La pelinegra vio miedo, parecía con terror a que ella supiera.

¿Por qué él tenia miedo?

- **No **– Mintió e inmediatamente vio la tranquilidad en sus ojos.

Se sentía ofendida. Al parecer algo pasaba, y ella no tenía derecho a saberlo.

- **Vamonos Kagome, llamaré a mi madre desde el auto pero… **- Fue interrumpido por la madre de la rubia.

- _¡OH Inuyasha! ¡Mi nuero querido! _– Exclamó aquella mujer.

¿Nuero?

OH por dios

- **¿Estas casado? **– Preguntó no pudo resistir la curiosidad.

- **No, Kagome, no es lo que piensas **– Trataba de explicar él mientras ignoraba a la mujer que intentaba llamar su atención.

- **OH por dios ¡Me estas enamorando teniendo esposa! **– Grito ella aunque no se escuchó solo por los que la rodeaban.

La madre de Inuyasha volvió a interrumpir pero esta vez sin educación tomó del brazo a la pelinegra y se la llevó al jardín.

No sabía a donde la llevaba pero simplemente no podía creerlo. Inuyasha tiene esposa, se había casado. Se sentía mal, se sentía engañada creyó que ambos podían tener algo, que podría ser que naciera de nuevo esos sentimientos pero el simplemente lo ignoro, y trato de llevársela a la cama estando casado.

- **No llores **– Se giró más no vio rastros de lagrimas simplemente una chica muy confundida.

- **No voy a llorar, ya he pasado mucho por esto pero… No entiendo ¿Por qué no me dijo? ¿Quién es su esposa? ¿Cuándo se casó? ¿Por qué la niega ante sus amigos? ¿Dónde esta ella? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? ¿Burlarse? ¿Humillarme? ¿O simplemente utilizarme? **– Preguntaba confundida.

- **Entiendo **– Suspiró – **Mi hijo se caso hace dos años con Krissy Cicarelli **– Vio como la chica iba encajando todo era muy inteligente – **Pero no la amaba, simplemente se caso por negocios al terminar los negocios el divorcio llegó pero ella le confesó que lo amaba, él se sintió confundido y volvió a Japón junto a mi **– Terminó por explicar.

- **¿Entonces ella le dio el divorcio o siguen casados? **– Preguntó.

- **En Europa si una persona quiere divorciarse no se necesita la firma de la otra persona, para poderlo hacer así que mi hijo legalmente esta divorciado desde hace 9 meses. Ella siempre lo llama, le envía mensajes, fotos pero él simplemente las ignora. Es una obsesión, y mi hijo no tiene nada de culpa si tu eres educada, y lo quieres lo entenderás entonces he de decirte que no me queda nada más que decirte quiero ayudar a mi hijo a ser feliz porque yo lo metí en ese matrimonio, ahora quiero que el case pero con la mujer que prefiera no me importa si es una campesina, o si nunca ha ido a la escuela simplemente quiero que sea feliz **– Terminó por decir ella para dejar sola a la pelinegra.

Caminaba por el jardín lentamente no tenía ganas de nada. Estaba confundida. Sabía que Inuyasha no era culpable pero seguía ese dolor, como si todo se fuera abajo. Esa chica era tan bonita, y sexy.

No dudaba que fuera actriz, o modelo.

_- __**Eh… si, ella es la hija de un socio de mi madre, Krissy Cicarelli **__– Presentó con nervios el chico._

- _**Modelo internacional, nacida en España para más información aprendí japonés gracias a mi inu **__– Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa._

Era modelo internacional.

- **¿Por qué me persigues? **– Preguntó ella al chico de atrás.

- **No quiero que nada te suceda **– Respondió.

- **¿Por qué mejor no me dices por que no me dijiste que eras esposo de Krissy? **– Cuestionó ella.

- **EX esposo, y nunca la quise **– Corrigió.

- **Como sea **– Hizo una seña de poca importancia con la mano.

- **No te dije por miedo, por miedo a perderte… **- Pero fue interrumpido.

- **¿Acaso tu estas enamorado de mi? **– Incitó.

**¡Gracias!**

¡¡Wii!! ¡Aquí este capitulo tan emocionante! ¡Grax por los comentarios! ¡Las amo a todas!

**¿Solo soy yo la que odio a la ex esposa de Inuyasha? Bueno he de decirles que esa chica molestara por lo menos tres o cuatro capitulos sera una verdadera molestia. La madre de Inuyasha ha hecho todo lo posible porque Kagome perdone a Inuyasha, ahora… ¿Inuyasha le dira que esta enamorado de ella? ¿Qué pasara con cualquiera de las dos respuestas? ¿Cómo será el siguiente capitulo?**

**Espero sus comentarios de todos tipos. ¡Nos vemos muy pronto!**


	11. Una pareja especial

**Capitulo XII. Una pareja especial**

El ambiente era tenso. La respuesta daría el inicio, o el fin de todo. El ojidorado vio la luna, vio el lago que estaba detrás de la chica. Arrancó una flor del pasto, una orquídea.

- **Hermosa ¿No? **- Dijo el acercándose y se la puso en el pelo a la chica - **Si... Kagome he vuelto a... enamorarme de ti **- Suspiró al decirlo.

La chica no pudo sorprenderse más. Tenía una sospecha, una idea pero no se sentía preparada para decirle lo mismo. Tenía miedo, el mundo de Inuyasha nunca fue para ella y de eso se dio cuenta hace cinco años.

- **Hace cinco años pensé que te olvidaría con el pasar del tiempo, pero la verdad fue que escondí tu recuerdo en el lugarcito más hondo, y chiquito que ha podido haber en mi para no recordarte pero... al verte, ver tu sonrisa, tu nueva apariencia, todo de la nueva Kagome me di cuenta de que nunca... he podido olvidarte **- Confesó sonrojado a más no poder mientras veía el lago.

El silencio seguía inundando a la pareja.

La pelinegra entendió que había esperanza entre ellos dos. Tal vez ahora que ella es independiente, trabaja tal vez ella tenga esperanza de poder permanecer en el mundo de Inuyasha, sin separarse de él nuevamente.

- **¿Te acuerdas de la promesa que me hiciste en la limusina? **- Preguntó sorprendiendo al chico.

_El rió para luego abrazarla y atraerla a su pecho. _

_- __**Estás más preciosa que cualquier princesa, reina o lo que sea que haya allí **__– Halagó el. _

_- __**¿Y cómo lo sabes? Tu estas aquí conmigo, y no sabes como están vestidas ellas **__– Reclamó ella. _

_- __**Estoy seguro, conozco todas esas personas y no tienen el gusto que tienes tú ahora… ¿Qué tal si luego del baile te llevo a un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad para que estemos tu y yo solos sin nadie más? Sin reinas, ni princesas **__– Aseguró el. _

_- __**Trato hecho, pero no me dejes sola esas mujeres me comerán con la mirada, lo sé **__– Pidió ella._

El chico pensativo recordaba ese momento.

- **¿Me acompañas a cenar? **- Ella lo miró de forma amenazante - **Sin Krissy **- Agregó y ella lo vio feliz.

- **Claro **- Aceptó tomando su brazo con una sonrisa.

El se acercó con cuidado hasta sus labios donde les robó un pequeño beso que daría el inicio a todo.

- **¿Nos vamos? **- Preguntó al separarse.

- **Si **- Aturdida por todos los sentimientos que estaban en su corazón en ese momento.

Estaba confundida. Inuyasha no le había preguntado que sentía ella, y le agradecía por eso. Porque todavía no entendía todo ese mar de sentimientos que su corazón oculta. Aunque la verdad se sentía muy cómoda al lado de Inuyasha, tomaba del brazo y con un beso al final, muy bien.

¿Acaso también estaba enamorada?

Quería una respuesta pero no iba a forzarla, él tenía que enamorarla, conquistarla. No presionarla, ni asustarla. Ella necesita una señal para decirle que también lo ama, pues el se la dará. Le sonrió mientras caminaban y vio como ella se sonrojo.

Le abrieron las puertas de la limusina. Ella entró seguida de él. Adentro ambos iban en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos. El, porque estaba enamorado y ya lo tenía bien claro. Ella, porque esta confundida y su corazón parece estallar.

- **¿Por qué tipo de negocio se casaron? **- Sorprendió la chica al joven.

El inmediatamente la miró con sus ojos dorados, pero simplemente encogió los hombros.

- **La chica es una caprichosa. Al verme quedó enganchada de mi, y me quería como su esposo así que su padre, como todo un consentidor, convenció a su madre de que si yo me casaba con ella no le quitaría la empresa. Estábamos en crisis en ese momento, y la compañía de ese hombre nos iba a absorber así que con mi casamiento, la empresa volvió hacia arriba y en cuanto teníamos ventajas yo me separé sin más reparos **- Explicó viéndola fijamente.

Ella lo miraba con sus ojos chocolates.

- **¿Y tú que pensaste de ella cuando la viste por primera vez? **- Cuestionó interesada.

- **Siendo sincero, que era sexy **- Dijo él.

- **Gracias... Por la sinceridad **- Agradeció con tristeza que intentó ocultar.

- **Siempre y perdón por la mala noche **- Volteó el rostro hacia la ventana de nuevo.

Ella volvió a mirarlo.

- **No, tranquilo tú no tenías idea de que ella vendría así que no hay problema **- Se apresuró ella.

El chico simplemente asintió. Krissy había arruinado sus planes con la pelinegra esa noche. Todo por negocios, y ahora los negocios pueden hacerle perder lo único que le ha valido en esta vida.

La miró de perfil. Era simplemente hermosa, pero le gustaba más con los ojos alegres. No con esos ojos tristes, y sin esa sonrisa grande que tenía.

La limusina se detuvo. Espero a que el chofer abriera la puerta, después de unos minutos este la abrió.

- **Gracias, Myoga **– Saliendo de la limusina y esperaba a Kagome.

La chica salió con delicadeza y calma. Tomada del brazo del joven entraron al lujoso restaurante frente al mar. Allí escogieron una mesa con una vista al mar, dándole un toque originalmente romántico. Ambos estaban en silencio mientras esperaban la carta del menú.

El celular del chico sonó en el ambiente tranquilo de la pareja.

- **Hola **- Saludó el chico.

_¿Se fueron de la fiesta, hijo?_

- **Teníamos que irnos sino Krissy me arruinaría más todavía la noche **- Dijo mirando como la pelinegra recibía la carta.

_Bueno pídele perdón de mi parte a Kagome, y dile que quisiera verla otro día_

- **De acuerdo **- Dijo este.

_Buenas noches, hijo_

- **Buenas noches **- Colgó al mismo tiempo que veía que la pelinegra quería preguntarle algo más no se atrevía.

El la miró sonriente.

- **Todavía no he comido gente **- Bromeó.

Ella frunció el ceño.

- **No he dicho nada de eso **- Se vio sonrojado al ser capturada en su intento de preguntar.

- **¿Deseas preguntar algo? **- Preguntó.

- **No **- Mintió evitando su mirada y fijándola en la carta.

- **Como digas **- Dijo sin interés.

Ella no sabía que elegir de la carta todo era muy caro. Además de que la comida no era de lo más común para ella. Así que se decidió por un Botamochi. Lo había probado una vez que estaba en una cita con un empresario, y no le cayó mal.

La veía indecisa, más no pedía ayuda. Ya había elegido su plato más esperaba que ella eligiera el suyo. Ella levantó su vista decidida a pedir seguro. Asi que con delicadeza llamó al barman.

El muchacho que vino se sonrojo al ver a Kagome. Se rió era un adolescente viendo a una diosa de mujer. No tenía por que ponerse celoso simplemente era un niño delante de él.

- **Quisiera un Botamochi, por favor **– Pidió ella con una sonrisa.

- **S… Si **– Tartamudeó el chico.

El chico fijo su vista en el hombre que acompañaba a la pequeña diosa y se dio cuenta de la imponente presencia de ese hombre, sabia que no había competencia entre ellos dos.

Una diosa anda con un Dios. Y aquí un vivo ejemplo de ello.

- **Sushi **– Pidió el simplemente sorprendiendo a la chica.

Creyendo que eso era muy simple decidió pedir algo más lujoso, más el pidió eso. La sorprendió mucho, ella pensaba que el era más lujoso.

- **En… Enseguida vuelvo **– Y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la vista de la pareja.

El restaurante tenía canciones románticas, y tranquilas como ambiente. Hasta que sonó una música instrumental que ambos conocían a la perfección, el sintió complacido y ella melancólica.

- **¿Te acuerdas de esa melodía? **– Preguntó el ojidorado girando su vista hasta ella.

- **Si, me trae muchos recuerdos **– Respondió ella sorprendida por que el recordaba aquella música.

_El salón de música ahí debía estar Kagome. Es el único lugar de la escuela que le gustaba a Kagome siempre que quería estar sola. Y la vio allí sentada frente al piano mientras miraba una hoja con curiosidad._

Ella fijó su vista en él, y el sonrió al ver como ella se sonrojaba.

- _**Inu **__– Llamó ella para que se sentara a su lado._

El se sentó a su lado con calma y observó la hoja que anteriormente ella veía con curiosidad como intentando saber que decía.

- _**Ayer en la tarde estaba bajando música por mi computadora y una chica de otro país me envío esta partitura para piano, pero la verdad no veo la letra así que no se que es **__– Explicó ella con confusión y el rió._

- _**¿Es española? **__– Ella lo miró sin entender - __**¿La chica es española? **__– Pregunto de nuevo._

- _**Si ¿Por qué? **__–Preguntó ella en respuesta._

- _**La partitura esta en español, pero no es una canción es una música instrumental **__– Dijo él._

- _**Ósea… ¿Qué solo es melodía? **__– Rió ella al ver que el asentía._

- _**¿Te la sabes? **__– Ella asintió._

- _**Ahora te la toco **__– Se acomodó y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía que ambos al no tener nombre, le pusieron la iniciales de sus nombres._

Ambos rieron ante el recuerdo.

- **Luego nos dimos cuenta de que era canción nueva que había salido en España, y que aquí no se sabía todavía **– Rió la pelinegra.

- **Si, buenos recuerdos **– Acompañó en la risa el ojidorado.

El mesero llegó con la cuenta pedida. Puso los platos en el lugar correspondiente. Intentó no mirar a la pelinegra que parecía concentrada en como el ponía los platos, hasta que su compañero tuvo su atención.

- **Kagome ¿Cuándo comenzaremos con el proyecto de tu empresa? **– Preguntó el.

- **Lo más pronto posible, quiero rápidamente sentarme en una silla y decir soy la jefa ¡me fascina! **– Dijo ella emocionada mientras miraba ese par de ojos que le encantaban.

- **Me alegra verte así tan emocionada con esa idea **– Murmuró el.

Agradecieron la comida y empezaron a comer.

**¡Hola!**

¡Aquí esta este capitulo! ¡Estamos en los últimos capítulos de esta historia que tanto tiempo tiene!

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios!

¡El próximo capitulo será mejor se los aseguro!


	12. ¿Recuerdas al amor?

**Capitulo XIII. ¿Recuerdas al amor? **

¿El amor sería su próximo plan?

Desde hace varios años su vida es un plan. Trabajar, obtener dinero, gastarlo en cosas importantes y crear su empresa. Ahora estaba sentada en su sillón con una soda al lado, y un gran peluche en sus brazos. Mientras recordaba la bella noche que había pasado con InuYasha. Su confesión de amor hacia ella, su beso, sus momentos junto a él. Y todo la lleva a una cosa.

Esta enamorada de InuYasha, y ya no se puede negar.

Sonrió ante esa verdad. Nuevamente estaba enamorada, después de años sentía cosquillas en el estomago, sonreía sin motivo, bailaba sin música y hasta abrazaba un peluche. El teléfono resonó en el departamento, rápidamente corrió a el. Al ver el número en la pantalla se decepcionó, era Sango.

Tomó la llamada.

- **Buen día, Sango **- Saludó.

_Buen día ¿Cómo te fue anoche?_

- **Conocí a la ex esposa de InuYasha, vi a su madre después de muchos años y fuimos a cenar a un restaurante muy caro donde pasamos una velada inolvidable... Me fue súper, exceptuando lo primero **- Rió ella.

_¡OH wow InuYasha no me dijo todo eso! ¿Es linda la ex esposa de él?_

- **Una súper modelo de España. Pelo rubio, ojos azules y muchos, muchos atributos **- Recordó ella amargamente.

_¡OH espera no te me amargues! ¡InuYasha te quiere a ti! ¿Se te declaro no?_

- **Si pero... Yo no le supe que decir, no se si darme otra oportunidad con él **- Respiró profundo - **Estoy muy confundida respecto a la extraña relación que tenemos ahora ambos **- Concluyó.

_¿Lo quieres?_

- **Lo amo, siempre lo he hecho **- Confesó agradeciendo que Sango no estaba viéndola sonrojada.

_¿Entonces qué dudas?_

- **Si realmente InuYasha y yo podemos llegar lejos esta vez **- Soltó mirando por la ventana como un extraño auto se aparcaba.

_¡Kagome no pienses más y cuando llegue InuYasha dile que lo amas también!_

- **¿Cuándo llegue InuYasha? **- Del auto salió el ojidorado con un enorme peluche, un Shopping muy bonito y un gran ramo de rosas - **¡OH por Dios! ¡Estoy en pijama! **- Rápidamente fue a su cuarto pero el teléfono no era inalámbrico así que el cordón la jalo y cayó de espaldas al suelo -** Auch **- Se quejó escuchando a Sango reírse.

_Tranquila el te quiere como sea, hablamos y ya sabes dile que lo amas date la oportunidad_

- **OK. OK. OK bye **- Cerró e inmediatamente se escuchó el timbre.

Miró la puerta con terror. Estaba en pijama, no se había peinado y menos prepararse para recibir visita. Se miro al espejo. No estaba tan fea. Caminó lento hasta la puerta. Respiró profundo y abrió.

Allí en la puerta estaba el de espaldas a ella. Esa espalda tan ancha que se hizo con el tiempo, porque el ultimo InuYasha no tenia idea de que tendría ese cuerpo. Sonrió nostálgica, extrañaba abrazarlo y besarlo como hacia cuando tenia miedo.

- **Buen día InuYasha **- El chico en cuestión saltó al escuchar el saludo.

Ella rió por la palidez del chico.

- **Lo siento estaba distraído **- Dijo este con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella lo invitó a entrar con la mirada. El chico entró metiendo el enorme peluche hasta el sillón, junto al ramo de rosas y el Shopping que tenia intrigada a la pelinegra. El chico se sentó con un suspiro en el enorme sillón blanco de la pelinegra, ella se sentó al lado.

- **Los detalles... ¿Son para mí? **- Preguntó intrigada.

- **Si, menos el Shopping hasta dentro de una hora cuando hablemos **- Confesó con un ligero sonrojo.

- **¿Hablar de qué? **- Cuestionó muchos más curiosa que antes.

El ojidorado se le quedó mirando hasta que, repentinamente, se acercó y la besó. Ella respondió sin restricciones, correspondió ese beso. El se movió para acercarse sin separarse de ella, tomo con su mano derecha la mejilla izquierda de la pelinegra mientras el beso se profundizaba.

Ella envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del chico, al sentirlo cerca. Se sintió feliz en ese momento, y estaba dispuesta a todo. La desesperación y la pasión se hacia presente en ese beso. El aire les comenzó a faltar a lo que ambos se separaron sonrojados y agitados.

- **Es extraño **- Rió ella recuperando su respiración normal.

El la miró extrañado.

- **¿El qué? **- Preguntó.

- **Los besos, los regalos, tu declaración... Todo eso, creí que no se volvería a repetir nunca más **- Confesó ella recordando hace cinco años los terribles días que había pasado con la ausencia del chico.

El chico unió su nariz a la de la chica.

- **A mi me parece algo maravilloso **- Dijo lamiendo sus labios incitando a otro beso.

La chica lo besó de nuevo esta vez con ternura. Fue más un roce de labios, pero un roce de labios perfecto. Se sintieron en el cielo, y volvieron a la tierra. Fue mágico. El roce seguía sin pasar de ahí, era perfecto así hasta que sonó el celular de la chica.

Ella se separó, y tomó el celular.

- **¿Si? **- Veía como el ojidorado entraba a su cocina.

_¿Kagome? ¡Que bueno que contestas!_

- **¿Madre? **- Preguntó sorprendida.

_Si, Mi amor. Hace mucho no te comunicas y deseo verte. Ay kagome ¿Cómo puedes abandonar a tu madre de esta manera? Todos estamos aquí esperando tu visita, mi amor has cambiado de ciudad no de vida. ¿Cuándo vienes?_

- **Pues... La verdad no tenía eso en mis planes **- Concluyó ella sintiendo como su cocina era invadida.

_Nunca me enojo, Kagome. Pero te voy a dar una orden y es que vengas el fin de semana a pasarlo con tu familia, y no se habla más sabes que te quiero pero eres mi hija, y me debes visitar ¿no? _

- **Si **- Dijo resignada.

_¡OK te espero trae visitas! _

- **¿Visitas? ¡OK, mamá! No puedes pretender que... **- Fue interrumpida por su madre.

_No pretendo nada, jovencita. Que pases buen día te amo adiós._

Su madre había colgado. Hablaría con Sango para llevarla con su madre, aunque tampoco era obligatorio. No había tenido tiempo de visitar a su madre con todo su trabajo, el chico que ha invadido de nuevo su vida, los planes con los chicos.

Bueno... No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Ahora tenía todo un adonis en la cocina esperando por ella, y algo le dice que durará el día completo con ella. Se acercó a la cocina para encontrarse con el ojidorado preparando lo que parecía ser una comida.

- **OH Ya terminaste... ¿Me ayudas con las albóndigas? **- Le preguntó este al sentirla en la cocina.

- **Claro **- Inmediatamente se preparó para cocinar.

Mientras ella volvía rollitos la carne el chico estaba concentrado en observar la pasta para que no se ablandara demasiado. El chico de repente se le queda mirando mientras hacia los rollitos era demasiado hermosa la escena, quería que fuera así siempre. Cocinando juntos, conviviendo juntos. Siempre juntos.

Ella lo miró al rato.

- **¿Qué pasa? **- Preguntó confundida.

- **Te amo **- Dijo con plena confianza.

Se acercó, le rozo la mejilla con su mano. Estaba sonrojada que linda se veía así.

- **Yo... también te amo **- Balbuceó ella provocando una sonrisa en el chico.

- **No sabes lo feliz que me haces **- Declaró.

- **¿Te hago muy feliz? **- Preguntó ella pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico.

- **No hay números para contar lo feliz que soy cuando estoy contigo **- Expresó él rozando sus labios contra los de ella.

Ella hizo un gesto de oler algo. Y miró al ojidorado con una sonrisa.

- **Creo que la pasta se esta por quemar **- Dijo ella divertida.

- **¿Qué? ¡OH no! **- El ojidorado corrió a apagar la estufa.

La sacó del recipiente. La puso en un recipiente sin agua. Mientras el agua hervida lo dejaba en otro recipiente, si es que quedaba algo de agua. La chica reía por la rapidez del muchacho, era un buen cocinero. Se nota que un tiempo el tuvo que ser el cocinero de su casa. InuYasha siempre ha sido así, puede tener sirvientes, pero el siempre ha preferido hacerlo todo solo.

El orgullo Taisho. Como lo llamaba ella.

Luego de que paso el susto el chico volvió a mirar a la pelinegra. Y le sonrió. Le encantaba verla reír, y aunque sabia que era de él que se reía no importa. La única que se puede reír de el, es ella. Mientras ella sea feliz, no le importara ser el causante de su risa.

- **¿Cómo los prefieres? **- Preguntó.

- **¿Qué? **- Cuestionó confundida.

- **¿Prefieres los espaguetis blancos o rojos? **- Cuestionó riendo.

- **Mmm....... Sigue haciendo los rollitos, y yo terminaré los espaguetis te haré algo que te gustara **- Guiñó el ojo.

- **De acuerdo **- Asintió.

Ella se acercó a su cocina, donde ella guardaba sus recipientes, de allí sacó un sartén. Lo puso en la estufa con el fuego a media velocidad. Picó cebolla, ají verde en pedazos chiquitos para que no se sintiera. La verdad era que daba un sabor exquisito, pero un pedacito es muy desagradable en particular. O eso pensaba. Un poco de sazón natural. Hecho aceite para freírlo todo junto.

Algo faltaba. Se quedó pensando.

- **¿Cómo se llama lo que estas haciendo? **- Preguntó interesado el ojidorado mientras se lavaba las manos.

- **espaguetis blancos con jamón **- Dijo ella.

- **OK bueno me he dado cuenta de que cocinas malísimo así que por favor no dañes la pasta **- Rió el al recibir un golpe juguetón de la chica en su brazo.

¡OH si! El jamón, y el maíz.

Rápidamente picó pedacitos de jamón y lo hecho a la sartén a freírse también. Busco una lata de maíz, la vació en el sartén. Buscó leche rápidamente, otra cosa que faltaba. Vertió un poco en el sartén, lo movió hasta que todo junto parecía una crema. Busco los espaguetis y lo vertió en el sartén. Movió, movió y movió.

- **Ya solo hay que esperar que se cocine **- Dijo para si misma.

- **¿Debo enojarme porque mi novia tiene todo un bar en su casa? **- Preguntó observando todas las botellas de alcohol que tenia la chica en su casa.

- **¡OH! No, no debes enojarte. Siempre en el trabajo me regalan bebidas, ya que no saben que regalarme ¡Ah bueno! Los enamorados a veces me regalan joyas caras, pero nada fuera del otro mundo **- Dijo llamando la atención del ojidorado, y sobre todo de sus celos.

- **Comprendí. Y no, no debo enojarme por lo de los enamorados porque mis enamoradas allá en España siempre me invitaban a comer a su casa, me regalaban caros perfumes ¡Ufff.....! Y recuerdo esa vez que una chica hizo un pastel para mí ¡Uy! Estaba delicioso **- Siguió el juego llamando la atención de los celos de la chica.

- **Que mal que están tan lejos, ahora **- Aclaró ella mirándolo.

- **No lo lamentes, les di mi dirección por Chat así pueden hacerme la visita **- Dijo con una mirada sugerente.

- **¡OH! Entonces estamos bien los dos, porque mis enamorados todos se saben mi dirección **- Devolvió la indirecta.

Se giró hacia los espaguetis. Los apagó. Los sacó, y los sirvió en una cacerola. Ordenaron la mesa con todo lo que habían preparado.

_Se sintió como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido cinco años atrás. Cuando un beso de InuYasha era una de las cosas que más deseaba a cada despertar suyo. El ojidorado se separó para luego acariciarle la mejilla con ternura dejando sorprendidos a todos._

_- __**Estas… hermosa esta noche**__ – Susurró sensualmente en el oído de la chica._

_Ella sonrió ante el halago. Dándose cuenta del juego que el ojidorado esta jugando con ella. Lo tomó de la camisa acercándolo hasta sentir su respiración sobre la suya._

_- __**Tu te ves… exquisito esta noche**__ – Soltó ella._

_Ambos se sonrojaron ante la comprometedora posición que ambos tenían._

_Ella estaba tomándolo de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia ella. El tenía una mano en su mejilla como si fuera a besarla._

_- __**¡Chicos la cena…! **__– Calló el pelinegro al ver los protagonistas del show que tenia a todos en silencio._

_Sonrió._

_- __**¿Necesitan privacidad?**__ – Preguntó al estar cerca de la pareja que inmediatamente se separó._

Ella rió sola al recordar ese día.

- **¿De qué te ríes? **- Preguntó confundido incitándola a sentarse en la mesa que tenía al frente de la suya.

- **¿Te acuerdas de la noche de navidad? **- Preguntó ella.

_La botella volvió a girar sorprendiendo a más de uno, pero satisfaciendo a muchos._

_- __**¡Kagome e InuYasha!**__ – Gritaron todos excepto los nombrados._

_Ambos se miraron con timidez. Se acercaron hasta sentir sus respiraciones. Aquel cosquilleo que siempre sentían cuando se besaban y eran adolescentes._

_Sentían sus labios como dos imanes queriendo atraerse. Necesitaba tocar esos labios rojos de nuevo para satisfacer esa necesidad._

_Sus labios rozaron como un simple pero luego de poner un poco de distancia ambos cerraron los ojos acercándose nuevamente hasta dar con un beso._

_La lengua del ojidorado invadió la boca de Kagome reconociendo de nuevo aquel sentimiento tan extrañado por ellos. La tomó de la mejilla para acercarla más hacia él. Ella se abrazó al cuello de él tratando de quitar toda distancia entre ellos._

_El aire les comenzó a faltar al mismo tiempo en que se separaban para nuevamente besarse con ímpetu._

Se sonrojo furiosamente ante el recuerdo de esa noche. Pero la sonrisa de orgullo fue lo que más llamo la atención de la pelinegra.

- **InuYasha... ¿Qué estas recordando? **- Preguntó nerviosa.

- **Lo que me mandaste a recordar **- Exclamó el inocentemente.

- **¿Estas... recordando el... beso? **- Tartamudeó ella.

- **No **- Se defendió rápidamente.

- **Se que estas pensando en eso **- Delató ella.

- **¿Y cómo puedes saber lo que estoy pensando? ¡OH vamos! Deja tu paranoia **– Dijo el fingiendo seguridad.

- **La dejaré cuando tu admitas que estabas pensando en el beso, eso no es nada malo como quiera soy tu novia ¿o no, amor?** – Propuso ella sonrojando al chico de nuevo.

El la miró sonrojado para luego pasar a una expresión de egocéntrico. Se paró de la silla y caminó hasta quedar hincado a la altura de la chica. La vio sonrojarse ante su cercanía eso sería más fácil, y divertido.

- **¿Qué pasa si hubiera pensado en eso? **– Cuestionó dejando boquiabierta a la muchacha que no esperaba aquella pregunta tan directa.

**Jeje Hola.**

¿Cómo están? Mucho tiempo, si lo se. Bueno sin más previstos les entrego este capitulo que hice con mucho cariño para ustedes nos vemos pronto, créanme esta vez aunque no lo merezca.

Nos vemos. Se les quiere de gratis.


End file.
